A Batalha Final
by Metal Ikarus
Summary: O maior de todos os Crossovers Saint Seiya começa aqui. Presente de aniversário pro Legião. Parabéns véio!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não ganho nada com isso. Exceto alguns bilhões em royalts e direitos autorais... Not... T.T**

Hoje é mais um aniversário. O aniversariante do dia é o Legião (Por que somos muitos). Eu tentei escrever uma fic sobre outra coisa, mas acabei não terminando. Saiu cocozenta demais. Aí de última hora, tive uma idéia.

E de certa forma, será um presente pra Pure-Petit também... XD

Espero que não se importe de me emprestar o personagem pimentel. Mas agora é hora do Alan Moore aprender comigo.

Eu queria fazer algo curto e despretensioso, mas que ficasse bom. Mas meu cérebro tá uma bosta. Então, vou fazer o que eu sei fazer. Mini-fic.

**A BATALHA FINAL!**

**By Metal Ikarus**

**Capítulo 01 - O Fim dos Tempos**

Há muito tempo, Cronos recebeu de sua mãe Gaia uma arma. Uma foice que era capaz de ceifar toda a vida. Com esta arma, Cronos depôs seu pai Uranus. Ele derrotou o próprio pai e atirou seu corpo no Tártaro.

Mas eventualmente, ele foi derrotado por seu filho Zeus. Mas o que terá sido desta foice? Apenas Zeus sabe o paradeiro dela. Ela foi encerrada numa dimensão conhecida como o Eixo do Tempo. O lar de Cronos. Um lugar, longe de todo tempo e espaço. Por onde as Moiras tecem os fios do destino dos seres humanos e deuses.

Como deusas responsáveis pelo destino, elas não se envolviam em qualquer evento diretamente. Portanto Zeus escondeu a foice de Cronos naquela dimensão. As Moiras não se atreveriam a usá-la.

Mas uma sombra, há muito esquecida desperta e seus tentáculos de maldade já se espalham pelas diversas dimensões. Diferentes vertentes do tempo e do espaço tranzitam por aquela dimensão. Tudo que foi, é, será ou poderia ser. Dali Cronos costumava observar o mundo e as infinitas possibilidades que poderiam surgir na linha do tempo. Cada mudança de pensamento criando novas dimensões e novas linhas de tempo.

Uma figura envolta em mantos adentra o templo das Moiras, onde a foice fora encerrada, protegida por um selo de raios de Zeus.

?: Nada mudou após tantos Éons...

As Moiras continuam tecendo o fio no tear e ignorando a presença do visitante.

?: Ainda sem falar...? Ótimo... Se não falam, também não agem contra mim... Ou contra meus inimigos...

Ele sente cosmos ameaçadores se aproximando. Percorrendo as pontes do destino e as estradas da sina. Cosmos negros. Não que o dele fosse puro. Mas na sua situação. Recém escapando do Tártaro, ele não podia com tantos.

?: Parece que não terei escolha... Terei de recorrer a ajuda indesejada... Felizmente, eu já venho mantendo alguns indivíduos em observação... Eu não tenho muita energia...

Várias figuras em armaduras negras surgem das sombras.

?: Então, é aqui que você se escondeu...

?: Deveríamos ter imaginado...

?: Entregue-nos o que queremos e prometemos matá-lo rapidamente...

?: Matar-me? Não me façam rir... Vocês estão tão enfraquecidos quanto eu...

?: Mas nós temos a vantagem numérica.

O último a se pronunciar concentra uma esfera de energia na mão e a dispara. O que estava sendo perseguido a afasta com a mão, usando toda a sua força. A esfera explode dentro do templo e ele estala os dedos desaparecendo no ar.

?: Vasculhem o templo! Procurem-no! Ele não pode escapar!

**-Em uma das milhares de Terras existentes. Num futuro distante-**

A garota de cabelos ruivos corre atrás do marginal que robara a bolsa de uma mulher. A família dela, está parada no estacionamento do supermercado, esperando por ela.

EVE: Lá vai ela de novo...

ADRIAN: Você conhece a Liz...

MICHAEL: Pai... Quem é mais forte? Você ou a mamãe...?

ADRIAN: Melhor não tocarmos neste assunto, garoto... -.-

Enquanto isso, na esquina, Liz já surrava o sujeito desferindo socos com toda a força. O sujeito mal conseguia falar de tão machucado. Uma viatura da polícia chega ao local. Os policiais saem dos carros apontando as armas pra Liz e gritando "parada!" Liz mostra o distintivo.

LIZ: Detetive Elizabeth Masters, Polícia de Nova York. Eu peguei este vagabundo roubando uma bolsa. A vítima está chorando feito um bebê ali e aqui está a bolsa. Algemem, apreendam, tomem o depoimento da vítima. Fui.

GUARDA: Ah... Claro... Sim senhora...

Liz volta ao supermercado onde sua família a esperava.

LIZ: Que foi? ¬¬

ADRIAN: Podemos jantar agora? Seus pais estão esperando a meia-hora... -Dá um beijo em Liz-

EVE: Liz... Eu sei que você está se sentindo "enferrujada"... Mas não dá pra se acostumar com um mundo de paz?

LIZ: Ah Eve... Tá bem melhor assim... Mas tem essa parte de mim que... Ainda tem saudade da emoção de lutar...

MICHAEL: Você me ensina a lutar assim um dia mãe?

LIZ: Hm? Ah claro, filhote...

ADRIAN: Acha que deveria ensinar ele a lutar?

LIZ: Ele precisa saber se defender. Você sabe disso.

Adrian dá de ombros e continua dirigindo.

**-Em outro universo-**

O homem de cabelos loiros e longos, usando um fino terno de linho caminha ao lado da Secretária Geral das Nações Unidas, da porta do aeroporto até a limusine.

SOLANGE: Sem tentativas de assassinato hoje Eros... O dia pode ficar melhor do que isso?

EROS: Receio...? Você sabe que estará sempre segura comigo...

SOLANGE: Eu não duvido de sua capacidade, Eros... Tenho certeza de que estarei bem...

Solange olha para o céu através da janela. O céu parecia tempestuoso. Furioso. Um vento agourento soprava pelo ar. A pele da garota se arrepia. Embora, ela mal exiba algum sinal de preocupação, o cavaleiro ao seu lado percebe que ela está preocupada com alguma coisa. Claro, ele também teve um pressentimento ruim.

EROS: Não se preocupe, senhorita Atena... A urna está na bagagem...

SOLANGE: Ótimo... Acho que vamos ter de lidar com mais do que terroristas em breve...

EROS: Cavaleiros de Atena não tiram férias huh?

SOLANGE: Leve-me para o Hotel, Eros... Espero que este pressentimento seja só paranóia...

EROS: Como quiser, senhorita...

Eros pega o interfone pra se comunicar com o motorista.

EROS: Para o hotel, por favor...

MOTORISTA: Como quiser...

A limusine acelera. Eros suspira quando vê que o carro não virou na direção do Hotel. Mas sim até um cais abandonado.

SOLANGE: E eu pensei que teríamos um dia tranquilo...

EROS: Tente não machucá-los muito, Eros...

"Saiam com as mãos para o alto, ou atiramos!"

"Entreguem Solange Belemon't! Ela estará sob nossa custódia!"

Eros sai do carro fechando a porta novamente. Tinha uma rosa vermelha em sua mão.

"Você ouviu o que dissemos?"

EROS: Claro que ouvi. Não sou surdo... No entanto, não tenho intenção alguma de entregar a senhorita Belemon't a vocês vermes...

"Ei... O dinheiro que a mulher te paga não deve valer sua vida... Entrega ela!"

EROS: Vocês são surdos? A senhorita Belemon't não acompanhará os senhores esta noite...

Pétalas de rosa vermelha caem do céu, assustando os sequestradores.

"Atirem nesse filho da..."

Antes que as balas pudéssem sair das armas, os homens já começavam a cuspir sangue e cair no chão. Alguns ainda acreditam terem forças pra disparar suas armas. Inútil. As balas são bloqueadas pelas rosas negras que Eros invoca como defesa. As rosas negras que devoram qualquer coisa. As rosas piranha.

EROS: Já pode sair agora, senhorita Belemon't...

SOLANGE: -Abre a janela- Não os machucou muito não é Eros?

EROS: Não... Todos morreram embalados nos mais belos sonhos...

SOLANGE: Agora, podemos ir para o Hotel...

EROS: Sim... Aahh... Eu terei de dirigir... Matei o motorista...

Eros entra na limusine e eles partem para o Hotel.

**-Em outro Universo-**

As 12 casas do Zodíaco. Existentes em praticamente todos os universos surgidos até hoje. Lar dos 12 maiores defensores de Atena. Em uma delas. Na 9a encontra-se um homem que dentro deste santuário é considerado uma lenda. Ele é considerado pelos seus iguais como o cavaleiro mais leal a Atena.

Ajelhado diante da estátua de Atena ele faz a sua prece.

"Deusa da Justiça... Guia meus pés... Guia minhas mãos... Faça com que eu me torne instrumento de sua vontade... Que meu cosmo se torne luz a erradicar as trevas... Se torne uma flecha da justiça a proteger os fracos... Deusa Atena... Usa-me..."

Um abalo por todo o santuário, interrompe as orações do cavaleiro de sagitário. Ele caminha pra fora de seu templo, observando o céu escurecido por nuvens cinzentas. O cosmo ameaçador que se propaga por todos os lados.

Seus pensamentos se voltam imediatamente para Atena em seu templo. O céu começa a desaparecer diante de seus olhos. O que poderia estar acontecendo? E não só o céu parece estar desaparecendo sugado por um buraco negro. A própria terra parece devanecer diante seus olhos.

IKARUS: Atena!

Um cosmo avassalador paralisa o corpo de Ikarus de Sagitário e ele começa a desaparecer. Nos outros universos o mesmo evento começa a ocorrer. Eros está atônito, pois nunca vira nada igual. Mesmo pra ele, considerado matador de deuses.

EROS: Senhorita Atena!

SOLANGE: Eros... O que está acontecendo...?

O cavaleiro de peixes olha pra sua deusa desaparecendo diante de seus olhos. Tudo ao redor, parecendo ser engolido por um buraco negro que cobre o céu. Seu corpo é envolto por um poderoso cosmo e o mundo desaparece diante de seus olhos.

Enquanto Liz se aproxima dos portões da casa dos pais, um terremoto acontece. Ela e sua família se desesperam. O céu está completamente desprovido de estrelas. Apenas escuridão. E a Terra inteira parece sugada pra um lugar vazio. Seu marido Adrian, seu filho Michael e sua irmã Eve começam a desaparecer.

LIZ: Não! O que está acontecendo?

Liz desaparece em pleno ar.

**-O Fim do Tempo-**

Os três aparecem em uma espécie de dimensão vazia. Seus pés estão sobre um piso transparente como vidro. Paredes como as de um castelo muito antigo surgem ao redor. Todos estão trajando suas armaduras.

LIZ: Adrian! Eve! Michael!

IKARUS: Que lugar é esse?

EROS: Alguém nos trouxe aqui... Mas a pergunta é... Quem teria poder pra nos invocar aqui...

IKARUS: Eu reconheço esta armadura... Peixes... Mas você não é o guardião que eu conheço...

LIZ: E eu também reconheço a sua... Sagitário... Mas você não é o Adrian!

Liz inflama seus punhos e avança pra cima de Ikarus que concentra seu cosmo criando um redemoinho de ventos dourados que contém o punho da Fúria e a empurra pra trás.

IKARUS: Acalme-se senhorita...

EROS: Essa garota com certeza não é uma amazona... Esta armadura não representa nenhuma das constelações conhecidas... Quem é você? -Eros saca uma rosa-

LIZ: Eu sou Liz de Ifrit! Sou uma Fúria de Ártemis, Frufru de Peixes!

EROS: Eu nunca ouvi falar de Fúrias de Ártemis... Portanto deve ser uma inimiga...

LIZ: Se foi você que me trouxe aqui, pode apostar que sou!

IKARUS: Esperem!

Ikarus se coloca entre os dois.

IKARUS: Sinta o cosmo dela, peixes! É violento, mas é um cosmo positivo!

Um cosmo gigantesco invade o ambiente, e a atenção dos três é desviada para um homem de aparência velha sentado num trono. Tinha uma foice na mão.

?: Eu sou Cronos... O rei dos Titãs... E fui eu quem os trouxe aqui...

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não ganho nada com isso. Exceto alguns bilhões em royalts e direitos autorais... Not... T.T**

Olá gente. Olha, desculpem pelo atraso. Alguns de vocês já estão sabendo que o Fanfiction está passando por um período horrendo de erro na postagem de novos capítulos e fics. Por isso a fic de aniversário da Ju saiu atrasada. Era pra ter sido postada no dia 22 de março.

O problema ainda está ocorrendo (parece ocorrer só nas categorias mais populares, com grande número de fics postadas), alguns de vocês devem estar notando. Mas graças a Ártemis, a internet sempre tem gente que arruma jeitinho brasileiro de resolver as coisas. Acabei encontrando um McGuyver que me permitiu colocar as fics em dia. Vou tentar manter as fics atualizadas através deste método, até que o fanfiction se manifeste a respeito do erro e conserte-o. O que eu espero ser breve, pois algumas pessoas (de outros países) já parecem estar sendo capazes de postar fics e capítulos normalmente.

Um aviso. A princípio, os capítulos serão curtinhos. Mas espero que logo que a ação começar, eles fiquem melhores. Então tenham um pouquinho de paciência ok?

Reviews?

**Legião:** Novamente, parabéns por ficar mais velho. E segundo, como eu disse, Alan Moore vai aprender comigo agora... u.u

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Lol! É... O Eros não é fresco. E espero que não se torne uma nova saga por que ainda tenho muita fic pra por em dia... XD

Liz: Pure-Petit! Estou tão feliz de estar de volta! Vou poder chutar bundas de novo! E ainda receber reviews suas! XD

Vou dedicar cada bunda fedida de vilão que eu chutar em sua homenagem, neko-sama! ù.u

E pra não perder o costume...

(Porrada no Nando)

Nando: WTF? X.x

**Capítulo 02 – O Eixo do tempo**

Os Cavaleiros se encontram frente a frente com o Senhor dos Titãs, Cronos. Deuses sempre pareciam poderosos e imponentes, mas Cronos parecia fraco. Cansado. Quase morimbundo. Como se até mesmo as palavras fossem um esforço demasiado grande pra abandonar seus lábios. Os três heróis mal conseguem acreditar nos próprios olhos.

CRONOS: Eu os trouxe aqui... Para salvarem minha vida...

LIZ: Há... Essa é boa... Como se vocês deuses não fossem tão absurdamente arrogantes pra se acharem capazes de resolver qualquer coisa sem a nossa ajuda!

IKARUS: Acalme-se, senhorita. Vamos ouvir o que ele tem a dizer primeiro.

LIZ: Ah vai acreditar nesse sujeito? Fala sério!

EROS: Basta olhar pra ele. Veja como está fraco...

LIZ: Eu aprendi a não confiar muito em deuses...

CRONOS: Neste caso, creio que vocês não tem escolha... Seus mundos estão desaparecendo aos poucos... Seus entes queridos, as deusas a quem servem... Tudo deixará de existir...

Liz se enfurece e quase parte pra cima de Cronos.

LIZ: Como é que é? Seu desgraçado! O que você pensa que está fazendo?

CRONOS: Não sou eu quem estou fazendo, humana... Meu pai, Urano... Ele escapou do cativeiro do tártaro e roubou o controle do Eixo do tempo...

EROS: Com qual propósito?

CRONOS: O primeiro de se vingar de mim... Segundo, ele quer retornar ao topo... Ser o único deusdo universo...

IKARUS: E como ele pretende fazer isso?

CRONOS: Desde o príncípio, milhares de realidades passaram a existir... Elas eram criadas a partir de pensamentos...Uma decisão tomada diferente e um novo universo é criado... Com isso, diferentes versões de vocês, diferentes versões dos deuses que vocês servem...

IKARUS: Mas não diferentes versões de você? Ou de Urano?

CRONOS: Não... Nós os titãs e os deuses primordiais, só existimos um... No universo original... Na linha de tempo principal... Pois nós criamos o universo...

LIZ: E se o Urano destrói todas as dimensões, ele pode fazer o que bem entender?

Cronos acena com a cabeça.

CRONOS: Estou aos poucos, tentando trazer mais de vocês das diferentes realidades existentes... Mas o esforço é grande demais e não vou poder trazer muitos...

EROS: Por que se importar então?

LIZ: Não precisa trazer ninguém mais. Esses dois podem vir. Mas eu sozinha dou conta do recado.

IKARUS: Contra um deus como Urano, vamos precisar de toda a ajuda possível...

CRONOS: Sim... Estou fazendo o possível para trazer aqui os mais fortes de vocês... Os que já derrotaram deuses ou possuem o potencial pra tanto...

LIZ: Ah mau posso esperar... Quem mais vem?

**-Em um dos milhares de universos existentes-**

A garota de cabelos castanhos caminha ao lado do rapaz loiro, de mãos dadas, sorrindo apaixonados. No santuário, onde os cavaleiros residem para proteger Atena. Os cavaleiros de Ouro estão treinando como fazem normalmente todos os dias. Evento que atrai a atenção de muitos outros habitantes do santuário.

NALA: Dia está lindo não é Hyoga?

HYOGA: Não tanto quanto você...

NALA: Espera pra ver o que acontece se meu aniki te ouvir falando essas coisas...

Da Arena eles ouvem Milo gritando.

MILO: Ei Pato sem-vergonha! Quer tirar as mãos da minha irmã?

E Milo recebe um soco de Aiolia.

MILO: Ei, bichano idiota! O que pensa que está fazendo?

AIOLIA: Não deveria se distrair durante uma luta, Escorpião. Hahahahaha!

NALA: Ora, vocês meninos... Sempre brigando...

MILO: Estamos treinando!

AIOLIA: Na verdade, você está é implicando com o Hyoga de novo. Não pode simplesmente entender que ele e Nala estão apaixonados?

CAMUS: É... Por que não pode crer que o meu discípulo tenha a melhor das intenções para com a minha discípula? Acha que eu não sei como criar meus alunos, Escorpião?

MILO: Eu sei lá... Todo mundo diz que você é tímido, Camus. E outra coisa que dizem é... Com os quietinhos é que se deve ter cuidado...

DEBAS: Ahahaha... Milo nunca muda...

De repente, o mesmo efeito que se espalhou por todos os outros universos se repete neste. Céu desaparecendo e sendo engolido por um buraco negro imenso. Pessoas desaparecendo em pleno ar.

NALA: Mestre...? Aniki...? Hyoga!

HYOGA: Nala...? O que está... Acontencendo...?

Nala estende a mão para Hyoga e desaparece pouco antes de seu universo ser tragado para o esquecimento. Ela atravessa o hiper-espaço indo parar no Fim do Tempo. Sua cabeça dói. Sua visão está turva. Aos poucos ela abre os olhos e se depara com uma garota de cachos ruivos olhando pra ela.

NALA: Onde estou...? Quem é você?

LIZ: Elizabeth "Ifrit" Masters... Ou Liz de Ifrit, Fúria de Ártemis... Como preferir... -Estende a mão para a garota.

NALA: Nala... De Tigre Dentes-de-Sabre... Onde estou...?

EROS: No fim do tempo...

IKARUS: E cabe a nós, impedir aparentemente...

NALA: O que?

Nala olha para trás e vê a figura moribunda de Cronos no trono.

NALA: Ok... Alguém vai ter de começar a me dar explicações... Urgente...

**-Eixo do Tempo-**

Urano senta-se no trono, em uma imensa sala do Palácio de Cronos, onde existe uma imensa ampulheta de cristal. A areia dourada retrocede, deixando a porção de baixo da ampulheta para a de cima, criando um refluxo em todas as linhas de tempo. Várias figuras em armaduras negras, adornadas em filamentos dourados, com capas vermelhas pendendo das costas surgem das sombras ajoelhando-se diante de Urano. Aos pés do deus primordial, estão as três Moiras. Suas aparências, parecidas com Cronos. Cada vez mais velhas e mais caquéticas.

ÉREBO: Lorde Urano... Seu plano funcionou perfeitamente... Seu filho covarde fugiu para longe... Nada se coloca no caminho de sua conquista!

PONTO: Sim. Nosso senhor Urano recuperará seu status como o senhor de todos os deuses, acima dos Olimpianos... E governará absoluto sobre uma única realidade... Uma realidade onde todos os seres vivos se ajoelharão diante de Urano!

NYX: Vida longa ao senhor de todos os deuses... Urano!

URANO: Chega de bajulações... Cronos, o rebelde ainda está foragido. Eu dei ordens específicas de que queria a cabeça dele numa bandeja servida aos meus pés...

NYX: Será apenas questão de tempo, até encontrarmos ele...

PONTO: No entanto, meu senhor Urano. Nossos servos já estão reunindo os guerreiros santos que o senhor ordenou. Aqueles dentre os diversos universos com o maior potencial telecinético...

URANO: Ao menos algo certo vocês são capazes de fazer... Assim que reunir todo este potencial telecinético, serei capaz de retroceder as linhas de tempo completamente e recriar o universo a minha imagem!

Érebo estende as mãos e ao redor da Ampulheta, no teto, surgem vários cristais flutuando. A maioria dos cristais, abriga lemurianos e cavaleiros com incomparável potencial telecinético. Zashi de Gnome, Mu, Shion e Kiki de diferentes momentos da história, Mayara de Áries, Myu de Borboleta... São só alguns dos nomes de Cavaleiros, Amazonas, Fúrias, Marinas, Espectros e muitos outros diferentes guerreiros dos mais diversos universos e linhas de tempos. Todos pareciam inconscientes. Adormecidos.

URANO: Muito bem... Logo eu mudarei o meu destino que me condenou ao esquecimento... Matarei Gaia antes que ela presentei o Titãs com suas malditas armas... E reinarei absoluto sobre todo o universo!

Os outros deuses se erguem.

TODOS: Longa vida a Urano! Senhor de todos os deuses!

E Urano senta-se no trono, admirando as Moiras definhando aos seus pés.

URANO: Só falta um elemento para que minha vitória seja completa... Encontrar a maldita foice... Megas Depranon!

**-Fim do Tempo-**

Cronos cai no chão, amparado por Nala. Ela não nutria muita simpatia por outros deuses, principalmente deuses que travaram guerra contra Atena no passado, mas ver o deus do tempo naquela situação era de dar pena.

NALA: Por que ele está tão fraco?

CRONOS: O Eixo... Enfraquece mais a cada instante... E assim minhas forças se esvaem... Eu só tenho energia pra trazer mais um... Mas talvez o principal guerreiro que trará a vitória sobre Urano...

O cosmo de Cronos se acende e explode. Nala chega a se assustar e por pouco não é atirada pra trás. O corpo inerte de Cronos cai no chão.

CRONOS: Eu consegui... Eu o trouxe... O guerreiro lendário... Mais forte... O primeiro... Desde a primeira guerra santa, o maior matador de deuses que existe...

NALA: Quem? Onde ele está? Não estamos vendo ninguém!

EROS: Eu o vejo... Ele chegou...

Eros aponta para o trono onde Cronos estava a pouco. Próximo a ele, havia um rapaz de camisa vermelha, calças jeans e faixas nos braços e antebraços. Com cabelos castanhos rebeldes. E sentado numa cadeira de rodas. Inerte. Aparentemente sem vida.

IKARUS: Ele... Me parece tão familiar...

LIZ: É... Tem um moleque no meu universo que é a cara desse japinha aí...

Eles olham para Eros, que nem precisa dizer que também conhece alguém parecido com ele. O rosto dele já expressava surpresa suficiente.

Mas apenas Nala parece reconhecer aquele rapaz específico. Pois ele existiu em seu universo. E mais do que isso, eles lutaram juntos. Eles venceram deuses juntos. Em nome de Atena, eles sangraram juntos. E o pior de tudo para ela, era que... Em seu universo, este rapz estava morto. Abatido pela espada de Hades, para proteger Atena...

Incrédula, ela se aproxima da cadeira de rodas, e com as mãos, ergue o rosto do rapaz para melhor vê-lo iluminado pela luz precária. A visão do rosto do rapaz, faz uma lágrima escorrer pelo canto do olho da amazona.

NALA: Não pode ser... Seiya...?

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não ganho nada com isso. Exceto alguns bilhões em royalts e direitos autorais... Not... T.T**

Reviews! Sorry pela demora... A burrice do fanfiction pelas últimas três semanas me stressou... Mas aqui estou de volta. Com um novo capítulo pra vocês.

**Legião:** Hahahaha! Sabia que ia gostar do Gran Finale deste capítulo. O personagem da Nala eu já te apresentei no MSN, deixarei que ela mesma fale por si durante a fic. XD

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Sim, eu sei bem do que você não gostou no capítulo, mas espero que ao menos a presença da Liz te faça feliz. XD

**Nala-dono:** Eu ando meio "anti-lemuriano" né? Mas guarda as garras. Logo tudo se acerta. XP

Enfim! Vamos ao capítulo!

**Capítulo 03 - Trazendo de volta o que foi perdido...**

O grupo de heróis reunidos por Cronos observa atônito ao jovem sentado na cadeira de rodas. Ele parecia morto, embora não estivesse. Seus olhos pareciam sem vida. Nem um pequeno pulso de cosmo era emanado de seu corpo.

LIZ: E agora? A gente empurra ele bem forte e atropelamos os inimigos com ele?

NALA: Liz! Ele está assim por causa da maldição de Hades... A espada de Hades que foi fincada em seu peito, selou seu espírito...

EROS: Precisamos vencer a maldição então...

LIZ: Mas como? Exorcismo? Sessão descarrego?

IKARUS: O Sangue de Atena... O sangue de Atena consegue purificar o corpo e a alma das pessoas. Se pudessemos encontrar um pouco do sangue...

EROS: Sim, é verdade... Mas não temos como... Os universos estão se desfazendo.

IKARUS: Nem todos. O processo parece ser lento.

LIZ: Vocês parecem bem confiantes... Tipo assim... Não estão esquecendo um detalhe importante? Eu não sei teletransportar nem atravessar dimensões... O Kanon até tentou me ensinar, mas... Meu negócio é dar porrada...

NALA: Isso, você pode deixar comigo Liz...

Nala pega o pingente que trazia no pescoço e se concentra.

LIZ: O que você está fazendo, garota?

NALA: Esse pingente me permite atravessar dimensões... Estou procurando por uma que não tenha sido destruída ainda... Ou interamente... E que nos permita alcançar nossos objetivos...

Os quatro desaparecem em um clarão de luz.

**-Starhill-**

No templo de Starhill onde o Grande Mestre contempla as estrelas, quatro heróis surgem diante de um homem trajando a armadura de ouro de gêmeos. Assim que eles se materializam no topo de Starhill um homem usando uma máscara como uma focinheira sai voando pela janela e despenca da colina das estrelas.

ASPROS: Hihiheheahahahaha... Vá Defteros... Mate o Grande Mestre Sage e estará livre do Satã Imperial! Hihihehehehahahaha! O maldito pagará por escolher Sísifo de Sagitário para ser o seu sucessor invés de mim...

LIZ: Eu não gostei nada desta conversa! _**EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!**_

Liz avança queimando o cosmo ao máximo e desfere uma Explosão Galáctica tão forte em Aspros que faz o cavaleiro de gêmeos voar longe e cair de Starhill.

ASPROS: Maldita! Quem diabos é você? E como diabos você conhece meu golpe?

LIZ: Não é da sua conta seu cretino! E não pense que acabei com você eu vou até o inferno pra te pegar!

Liz já ia saltar atrás de Aspros quando Nala a segura.

NALA: Liz! Acalme-se! Nós não podemos interferir no tempo, sua maluca!

LIZ: Você não viu o que ele fez? Se eu conheço cavaleiros de gêmeos e eu acho que conheço... Aquele imbecil enfeitiçou o próprio irmão pra matar o Grade Mestre!

IKARUS: Mesmo assim Liz. Não podemos interferir no tempo.

EROS: Todas as linhas de tempo já estão sendo destruídas sem a nossa ajuda. Logo não haverá tempo pra ser arruinado por nós ou por qualquer um.

Eros já saía do templo com um pequeno frasco de sangue.

EROS: Nala... Leve-nos de volta ao Fim do Tempo, por favor...

LIZ: Hunf... Primeiro chutamos a bunda daquele animal do Urano. Depois voltamos aqui pra chutar a bunda desse cretino!

NALA: Tá Liz... Como quiser...

EROS: Vamos embora...

Nala abre um portal com seu pingente quando o horizonte já começava a desaparecer na escuridão do vazio. Os quatro chegam de volta ao Fim do Tempo onde Seiya permanecia imóvel.

NALA: Ei Liz... Diz uma coisa... Onde aprendeu esse golpe que usou naquele cavaleiro de gêmeos?

LIZ: Com quem você acha? Com outro cavaleiro de gêmeos oras... O nome dele era Kanon... Ele era o Grande Mestre do Santuário no meu mundo...

NALA: Kanon virou o Grande Mestre? Como isso aconteceu? É incrível!

LIZ: Eu sei lá. Foi a mais de 200 anos atrás...

NALA: 200 anos... Você é do futuro?

LIZ: Sou.

NALA: Que legal... E existem muitos cavaleiros no futuro?

Liz olha triste pra Nala.

LIZ: Não...

Eros se aproxima de Seiya.

IKARUS: Você sabe como usar o sangue de Atena, Eros?

EROS: Sim. A Atena do meu mundo me ensinou...

Os quatro já caminhavam pra perto de Seiya quando vêem olhos vermelhos brilhando na escuridão. Olhos por todos os lados. Sombras que logo tomavam forma e mostravam suas verdadeiras faces.

_"Esse grupo de esfarrapados é o máximo que Cronos tem a oferecer como oposição a Lorde Urano? Que piada..."_

NALA: Inimigos!

Nala está tensa vendo um dos inimigos com uma espada apontada pro pescoço de Seiya. Sua fúria cresce tanto que seus olhos já começavam a tomar um aspecto felino. Eros, calmamente, se coloca na frente dela e balança a cabeça sinalizando para ela se acalmar.

LIZ: E esses bundas são tudo que o toooooodo poderoso Urano tem pra oferecer pra gente? Ah fala sério...

IKARUS: Dêem meia volta e saiam daqui. Será melhor suportar a ira de seus mestres.

_"Lixo que fala... Esta é nova... Vamos cortar a garganta do moleque e partir..."_

Os inimigos no entanto não notam as rosas que crescem subitamente do chão, disparando na direção dos inimigos. Rosas brancas, mas que logo adquirem uma cor vermelha intensa quando se fincam no peito dos inimigos e os matam quase imediatamente.

_"Afastem-se irmãos! Um ardil! Estes humanos são traiçoeiros!"_

NALA: TIREM SUAS MÃOS DELE! _**DENTES-DE-SABRE!**_

Feixes de ar gelado gerados pelas garras de Nala cortam e congelam os inimigos. Nala parecia realmente um tigre correndo em alta velocidade pelo local retalhando inimigos com suas garras. Liz avançava sobre eles como um demônio de chamas, punhos cerrados e inflamados esmagando e queimando inimigos.

Ikarus abria suas asas e retesava seu arco invocando uma flecha de luz. A visão de um anjo dourado que incutia medo no coração dos inimigos. Uma flecha é disparada. Mais de milhares atravessam os corpos dos inimigos.

Os poucos que sobraram e que ainda eram corajosos o bastante pra lutar, depararam-se com uma visão de um deus. Eros queimando seu cosmo era uma visão tão bela quanto aterradora. Assim como o deus que lhe confere nome. A visão da rosa sendo removida de seus lábios e sendo disparada na direção dos inimigos parecia um sonho. Um sonho tranquilizador que em questão de segundos era metamorfoseado em um pesadelo.

O último inimigo de pé cai de cara no chão, vomitando sangue quando sua cabeça é pisoteada por Liz.

LIZ: Burn, baby, burn... Do jeito que eu gosto... Burros, feios... E mortos...

IKARUS: Não há necessidade de ser cruel, senhorita Liz.

LIZ: Escuta... Meu marido, minha irmã e meu filho se transformaram em poeira cósmica na frente dos meus olhos... Eu não estou nem um pouco afim de gentileza com esses malditos, ok?

EROS: Controle seus sentimentos, Liz. Deixar-se dominar por sentimentos pode levá-la a derrota...

NALA: Eu também estou morrendo de raiva desses malditos... Meu irmão... Meu mestre... Meu Aniki... Todos desapareceram diante dos meus olhos... E eu não pude fazer nada!

IKARUS: Nós vamos colocar tudo de volta nos eixos, senhorita Nala... Seja forte... Todos nós deixamos pessoas amadas e queridas pra trás...

EROS: É hora de acordar nosso quinto membro...

Eros abre o frasco e asperge umas gotas na ponta dos dedos. Ele eleva seu cosmo. Um cosmo absurdo como os outros raramente já sentiram em amigos ou mesmo inimigos. Sim, não havia dúvidas de que Eros era um matador de deuses. Fincando dois dedos no peito de Seiya, na altura do coração e logo retirando-os.

NALA: Vai funcionar?

LIZ: Tenta dar um pouco mais.

EROS: Não. O sangue de Atena é forte demais. Mesmo pra ele, pode ser quase impossível conter tanto poder...

IKARUS: Inacreditável... Estão sentindo?

LIZ: O que?

IKARUS: O cosmo dele... Está pulsando...

E de repente os outros começam a sentir. Um pulso fraco, mas acelerado. Incrivelmente rápido que em poucos instantes quase arrebata os quatro para trás.

LIZ: Grande Ártemis! Que cosmo é esse?

NALA: Sim! Esse cosmo com certeza pertence ao Seiya!

IKARUS: Um verdadeiro cavaleiro lendário! Chega a ser emocionante!

EROS: Eu nunca imaginei... Um cosmo tão potente...

Uma explosão de luz ofusca os quatro parceiros. Quando a luz desaparece, Seiya está caido no chão. Seu corpo estava envolto em uma cosmo energia azul. Uma urna na escuridão imediatamente reconhece o chamado de seu mestre. Seiya é erguido do chão e rapidamente envolto pela armadura de pegasus. Lentamente o corpo de Seiya levita até o chão. Ele cai de joelhos, abrindo os olhos lentamente e acostumando-os a claridade.

SEIYA: Onde...? Onde...? Eu... Estou...?

O corpo de Seiya é arrebatado por um cosmo avassalador.

EROS: Pegasus! Mantenha o controle! Não se deixe ser levado pelo cosmo de Atena! Não perca o controle!

SEIYA: Este poder... É grande demais!

NALA: Seiya! Seja forte!

E tão rápido quanto começou, termina. Seiya ainda está brilhando intensamente, mas o seu cosmo parece mais calmo. Ainda tenso. Como uma fera salivando pra saltar sobre uma presa. Seiya ainda tem dificuldades pra controlar tanto poder. Mas o cosmo poderoso que o envolve parece acalentá-lo. Guiá-lo para um mundo de calmaria. Até que Seiya cai. Ele é amparado pelos braços de Nala, mas mal consegue se manter de pé.

NALA: Seiya... Como estou feliz de ver você, amigo...

SEIYA: Eu conheço você?

NALA: Não... Mas eu conheci um de você...

Seiya olha pra ela tentando absorver aquela alegação. Confuso, ele olha para os outros. Dois com armaduras muito familiares. Mas rostos nem tanto. Nala se encarrega de explicar a Seiya o que está acontecendo. Seiya ouve a tudo, absorto pelos acontecimentos. Quando pensa em tudo que perdeu. Em tudo que seus novos amigos perderam... Ele sente um ódio incontrolável.

SEIYA: Vamos lutar... Vamos colocar tudo nos eixos de novo. Vamos trazer Cronos de volta e colocar tudo de volta nos eixos!

IKARUS: Falou muito bem Seiya.

Ikarus estende a mão pra frente. Seiya coloca sua mão sobre a dele e olha para os outros como um convite a fazer o mesmo. Eros coloca sua mão sobre a de Seiya. Em seguida Nala.

SEIYA: Cavaleiros...

NALA: E Amazona...

Liz coloca a mão sobre a dos demais.

LIZ: Ei. Esqueceu da Fúria de Ártemis?

Seiya sorri.

SEIYA: Acho que já passei tempo demais adormecido. Seja lá quanto tempo for. Se todos nós já derrotamos deuses antes... Eu digo que é hora de derrotá-los novamente.

NALA: Falou pouco mas falou bonito, Seiya!

EROS: Vamos fazer o que fazemos de melhor!

IKARUS: Vamos restabelecer a ordem ao universo!

LIZ: Vamos chutar umas bundas malígnas!

E os cinco explodem seu cosmo. Uma explosão de cosmo como nunca foi sentida em qualquer universo. Em qualquer era. Por qualquer homem, mulher ou deus. Um aviso que deve percorrer os confins do tempo e do fim do tempo. Para Urano saber que a justiça se aproxima. Um aviso de que cinco humanos estão preparados pra lutar até a última gota de cosmo, para trazer de volta a vida aqueles que eles amam.

TODOS: AVANTE!

De seu trono, no eixo dos tempos, um deus primordial sente algo que nunca sentiu antes. Receio. Seria Cronos, miraculosamente recuperado de sua fraqueza pela corrupção do eixo do tempo? Ou teria ele recorrido a seus irmãos titãs? O que quer que Cronos houvesse preparado, é digno da preocupação de um deus. E esta seria sem sombra de dúvidas... A batalha final...

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não ganho nada com isso. Exceto alguns bilhões em royalts e direitos autorais... Not... T.T**

Esse capítulo demorou um pouco... Ando muuuuuito desanimado de escrever ultimamente. Às vezes é difícil chegar uma inspiração (Tanto que eu já deveria ter atualizado OH... x.x). Mas enfim... Espero que o capítulo tenha ficado bom.

Puxa a orelha em qualquer caso, viu Nala? Faz muito tempo que li além da coragem, espero que não tenha cometido alguma gafe.

Reviews?

**Nala-dono:** Sim, você vai ter de aguentar o pangaré. Mas até parece que você não gosta dele né? Acho que o Hyoga deveria até ficar com um pouco de ciúme heim? XD

-Nando leva um pó de diamante- X.x

PS.: Pois é... Eu lembrei do pingente... XD

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Eu te mandei uma PM explicando a confusão Seiya e Nala. Você recebeu? Pois é. É assim. No universo da Nala existe um Seiya (que morreu na luta contra o Hades), mas no universo deste Seiya (que é o Seiya da série original) não existe uma Nala. Entendeu? Então, ela sabe quem é o Seiya, mas este Seiya não sabe quem é a Nala. É mais ou menos isso... XD

**Legião:** Gostei dos "apelidos". Espero que o capítulo tenha ficado do seu agrado.

**Capítulo 04 - No calor da batalha**

Um clarão surge no centro do Eixo do tempo tomando a forma de um grupo de cinco guerreiros. O interior do templo de Cronos era caótico e bizarro, com escadarias por todos os lados. Imagens fantasmagóricas dos diversos períodos do tempo surgem diante dos olhos deles.

EROS: Este lugar é assustador... É como estar em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo. É desorientador.

LIZ: Esse lugar me dá nos nervos, isso sim...

NALA: Acalme-se Liz... Seu cosmo está esquentando o ar... Não precisamos do calor para somar a desorientação vertiginosa...

IKARUS: Preparem-se... Nossos inimigos devem mostrar seus rostos a qualquer instante...

SEIYA: Já deveríamos ter sido recepcionados, pra falar a verdade... Por que está tudo tão calmo?

Um cosmo poderosíssimo surge diante dos cavaleiros (e Amazona e Fúria). Um homem de aparência serena que não contradiz ao cosmo assustador que ele emanava.

PONTOS: A calmaria se deve ao fato de que nós, deuses não temos nada a temer de vocês humanos. Afinal, a efêmera existência humana não é nada pra nós. Uma vida tão curta que num piscar de olhos a vivenciamos. Eu sou pontos. Deus do mar.

LIZ: Blablablá... Vocês deuses poderiam contratar alguém pra escrever seus discursos. Já tá ficando tão batido que eu acho que conheço todos de cor.

Os outros não conseguem deixar de se sentirem melhores diante da situação ao ouvir as descontrações de Liz.

EROS: Estou começando a gostar desta garota.

LIZ: Lisonjeada. Mas sou casada.

NALA: Então este é Pontos... Deus Primordial do Mar...

LIZ: Água né? Acho que não tem um oponente melhor então.

Liz começa a massagear os próprios ombros.

NALA: Ei. Por que não gelo? Liz! Você está querendo regular os inimigos só pra você!

LIZ: Ah dá um tempo princesa do gelo! Estou enferrujada. Preciso de ação. Chutar umas bundas malígnas.

NALA: Você pode chutar qualquer outra bunda.

LIZ: Você também.

IKARUS: Meninas. Não vamos brigar entre nós. Não importa quem será o oponente, todos teremos de lutar.

EROS: E estamos perdendo tempo valioso.

SEIYA: Por que não deixam eu enfrentar esse?

Seiya é segurado pelos ombros por Liz e Nala ao mesmo tempo.

AMBAS: Nem pensar Seiya!

LIZ: Nala. Você só quer ficar com a glória toda pra você!

NALA: Estou pensando no melhor! Eu acho que sou a mais adequada pra lidar com um inimigo que controla a água.

LIZ: Ah qual é. Que melhor elemento pra combater a água do que o fogo?

NALA: Gelo é tão bom quanto!

LIZ: Nala! Você está me irritando!

NALA: E você também Liz!

As duas se encaram, explodindo os cosmos.

SEIYA: Ei... Vocês não vão...?

AMABAS: JANKEN PO!

TODOS: 'O.O'

Nala coloca "papel". Liz coloca "pedra".

NALA: Isso! Eu luto!

LIZ: Ah merda! Essa tava pra mim!

NALA: Sinto muito Liz. Melhor sorte da próxima vez! Hahahaha!

TODOS: -.-'

Pontos ainda mantinha sua expressão séria e serena, observando as descontrações.

PONTOS: Frivolidade diante do perigo. Uma característica peculiar dos humanos para esconder o pavor.

LIZ: Vamos largar a encenação de Freud? Aqui não tem ninguém apavorado não, sacou?

EROS: É isso mesmo. Nós já enfrentamos deuses diversas vezes e sobressaímos vitoriosos.

IKARUS: Aconselhamos a não subestimar o poder de nossos cosmos, Pontos.

SEIYA: Ou vai se arrepender.

PONTOS: A raça dos deuses decaem se realmente são vencidos por homens. Mas uma nova ordem virá. E os deuses primordiais reclamarão seu lugar de direito. Eu que posso ver o fluxo, conheço o passado, o presente e o futuro.

NALA: Está errado! Nós, humanos podemos ser mortais, mas nós possuímos a fagulha divina no nosso peito! Somos capazes de queimar nossos cosmos até o infinito e além e criar milagres!

PONTOS: "Milagres"? Apenas uma palavra na qual a humanidade se agarra na esperança de atingir o patamar de deus.

NALA: Você tem razão Liz. Tá ficando batido mesmo...

LIZ: Eu te disse! Anda logo Nala. Chuta a bunda desse otário que a gente tá com pressa.

SEIYA: Nem sabemos por onde é a saída, Liz.

LIZ: Eu aposto que é pelo caminho em que ele veio.

PONTOS: Tola. Humanos são incapazes de se orientar pelo Eixo do Tempo. Acabariam perdidos pra sempre nas múltiplas linhas de realidade.

Nala retira o pingente e o entrega a Ikarus.

NALA: Senhor Ikarus. Quero que cuide dele. Se o senhor se concentrar o bastante, ele pode levá-lo onde quiser.

IKARUS: Obrigado senhorita Nala, mas eu não sei por onde começar.

NALA: Oriente-se pelo cosmo dos inimigos. Sendo deuses não será difícil seguí-los.

Ikarus acena com a cabeça. Ele se concentra e eleva seu cosmo de forma assustadora. O grupo desaparece diante dos olhos de Nala e Pontos.

NALA: Então, deus do mar. Somos só nós dois.

PONTOS: Pretende mesmo me desafiar num confronto físico, humana?

NALA: Quando um deus idiota começa a destruir realidades e pessoa queridas pra mim... Pode apostar que quero te desafiar pra um confronto físico Pontos...

O cosmo de Nala se intensifica. Pontos remove suas vestes, revelando a poderosa armadura divina.

PONTOS: Eis que chegamos ao momento inevitável. Sua queda.

NALA: Isso é o que vamos ver!

Os olhos de Nala assumem aspectos felinos. Suas unhas crescem como garras. O cosmo se intensifica levitando seus cabelos. Nala se atira sobre Pontos como o tigre que ostenta sua constelação quando o deus do mar estende a mão pra frente e uma torrente de água vinda de sabe-se lá onde a atinge e a carrega para trás.

PONTOS: Um humano se opor a deus é como um peixe querer se opor ao mar.

Pontos caminha pelo templo enquanto Nala sufoca numa gigantesca bolha de água que levita no ar.

PONTOS: Homens jamais poderão se igualar aos deuses. Jamais poderão alcançar os dedos de nossos pés e mesmo que o fizessem seriam esmagados com um único passo. Assim será para sempre. **_FLUXO DA ETERNIDADE!_**

A bolha de água se transforma num pilar de água que se eleva aos céus carregando o corpo de Nala.

PONTOS: Neste exato instante, você está sofrendo toda a pressão das fossas mais profundas do mar... Causada pela água de um oceano inteiro esmagando seu corpo... Sua ridícula armadura jamais poderia resistir a um poder como esse.

O pilar de água começa a congelar aos poucos e aos poucos começa a se trincar, surpreendendo Pontos. O pilar explode e Nala salta pra fora dele, partindo pra cima de Pontos e atacando com suas garras. 

NALA: **_DENTES DE SABRE!_**

PONTOS: Impossível!

Pontos estende a mão pra frente bloqueando o ataque de Nala que passa por ele como um borrão. Aos poucos, pontos esperssos da armadura do deus do mar são coneglados.

NALA: Olha só. Eu toquei no dedo dos pés de deus. Agora eu estou pronta pra escalar até chegar na cara e dar um soco bem dado no nariz.

Pontos estilhaça o gelo que cobre sua armadura divina.

PONTOS: Uma mera tentativa. Mas ainda permaneço incólume. Você não tocou nos dedos dos meus pés. Simplesmente se esquivou de ser esmagada... Por pouco tempo... **_ONDA DO INFINITO!_**

Nala desta vez é atacada por um Tsunami. Prensada contra a parede, sentindo sua armadura trincar mais e mais. A pressão é tanta que nem sequer consegue mover os braços. O impacto foi tamanho que não conseguiu segurar o fôlego. Seus pulmões se enchem de água. O desespero acompanha a dor de se afogar.

Mas uma coisa nunca deixa Nala. A lembrança de Hyoga. De Milo. E de tantos amigos que a esperam. Não. Não esperam mais por ela. Eles desapareceram devido ao poder de Urano. A raiva invade o peito de Nala expulsando o desespero.

Com uma explosão de cosmo, Nala parte as águas que a prendiam e as congela criando duas muralhas de gelo que formam um corredor onde ela e Pontos se encontram.

PONTOS: Isso é impossível. Uma humana fraca não poderia jamais rivalizar o poder dos deuses.

NALA: Não entendeu ainda? Nós já transcendemos os poderes de humanos. Os poderes de cavaleiros. Até mesmo de deuses. Ser humano é estar em constante crescimento. Evolução. Aprendizado. Já fomos seres não muito diferentes de animais e aqui chegamos... Sem influência de deuses.

PONTOS: Tola. Acredita que os humanos atingiram o patamar que tem agora, se não fosse pelos deuses? O que seriam de vocês se Prometheu não houvesse roubado o fogo e lhes entregado nas mãos a fonte do conhecimento?

NALA: O que seríamos de nós? Os mesmos seres amorosos e carinhosos que somos hoje. Talvez um pouco menos presos a um mundo de máquinas e metal... Mas ainda seríamos os mesmos!

PONTOS: Carinhosos... Não consegue nem enganar a si mesma...

Pela primeira vez Pontos decide atacar diretamente. E o golpe que ele desfere em Nala é a coisa mais forte que ela já sentiu em todas as batalhas que já travou. O punho de um deus tão sereno e pacato ser tão poderoso... Ela não esperava por isso.

PONTOS: Assim como o mar, eu posso ser tão plácido quanto cruel. Não existe fúria maior que a do mar dentre todas as catástrofes da natureza. Afinal, os mares e oceanos cobrem 2/3 do planeta. Um mar revolto pode cobrir cidades. O degelo das calotas polares pode cobrir a própria Terra, exterminando os seres humanos. Não vê? A cada ano, o nível do mar sobe mais e mais. Os próprios homens me fortaleceram todo esse tempo.

O templo de Cronos dá lugar ao nada gélido do polo norte. E neste instante ela se lembra de como é grata por ter sido treinada pelo mago do gelo Camus.

NALA: O polo norte?

PONTOS: Exatamente. Veja com os próprios olhos o poder que eu recebo da humanidade. Você luta pra salvar aqueles que estão contra você. Contra si mesmos. Entende por que a purificação de lorde Urano é necessária? Humanos não sabem viver em hamornia uns com os outros. Com o próprio mundo em que vivem. Humanos só sabem destruir. Sua luta é em vão.

NALA: Não. Nossa luta nunca será em vão... Enquanto houverem pessoas boas no mundo... Pessoas que amam... Dispostas a mudar... Nossa luta jamais será em vão!

PONTOS: Abra os olhos! Veja! Os humanos apenas aceleram mais rápido em direção a própria extinção!

As calotas pareciam derreter mais e mais rápido aumentando o nível das águas dos mares e oceanos, inundando as cidades. Nala pode sentir os gritos de morte das pessoas do mundo inteiro a medida que as águas lentamente cobrem cada pedaço de terra no planeta.

NALA: Pare! O que pensa que está fazendo? Todas aquelas pessoas!

PONTOS: Esta é mais uma prova da diferença enorme entre homens e humanos. Eu posso usar meu cosmo divino pra manipular as energias do eixo e acelerar o tempo. Ou retrocedê-lo. Mas saiba que eu não causo qualquer influência sobre os eventos que aqui ocorrem. Isto é apenas resultado da própria ação humana sobre o meio em que vivem.

NALA: Não... Eu não vou permitir!

PONTOS: Acha que pode mudar o inevitável?

NALA: Quer saber? Eu posso sim.

Nala começa a intensificar seu cosmo de tal forma que até mesmo Pontos parece impressionado. Sua armadura começa a mudar. E mudar. Até se tornar uma armadura divina que cobre praticamente todo o corpo de Nala. Com asas cintilantes brotando de suas costas.

PONTOS: O que está fazendo? Tola! Sem poder divino, você não pode controlar as energias do Eixo!

NALA: Ah é...? Pergunta pros meus pais... Eros e Psique o que eles pensam disto!

PONTOS: Eros? Psique? Não me diga que...

NALA: Isso mesmo! Eles são deuses primordiais! Acha que Cronos me trouxe aqui atoa?

O cosmo de Nala começa a se expandir congelando novamente as calotas. Fazendo o gelo aumentar. Fazendo as águas retrocederem.

NALA: Se o aumento do nível dos mares e oceanos está te fortalecendo... Eu vou nivelar o campo de batalha!

PONTOS: Impossível! Como pode...? Ela não pode ser uma... Deusa...?

NALA: Eu sou Ariná... Deusa da Coragem... Filha de Eros e Psique... E a assassina de Hera!

Diz Nala assumindo sua forma de deusa. Protegida pela armadura divina do Tigre Dentes-de-Sabre.

PONTOS: Tola... É só uma imitação de deusa... Um deus que se faz humano não passa de lixo... Eu admito que seu poder é impressionante menina. Mas você ainda não se tornou uma deusa!

NALA: Eu nunca deixei de amar meu lado humano... Foi meu lado humano que me permitiu conhecer o Hyoga... Meu irmão... E todos os amigos maravilhosos que eu tenho... Jamais trocaria isto por imortalidade...

PONTOS: Então é mais tola do que imaginei! Que vantagem tem em ser mortal? Um dia morrerá e se tornará pó. O que deixará pra trás se não o pó dos seus ossos a ser varrido pelo vento?

NALA: Nosso cosmo que viverá pra sempre nas estrelas...

Pontos demonstra pela primeira vez a capacidade de sorrir. Os cosmos de ambos abalam o solo. Uma batalha entre verdadeiros deuses se inicia.

PONTOS: Que seja! Vamos resolver isto de uma vez por todas. Agora eu atesto o óbvio. Humanos não se comparam aos deuses! Pereça pra sempre no tártaro arrependida de ter se colocado em nosso caminho. Teria sido melhor se sucumbisse a onda de não-existência de lorde Urano!

Nala olha pro horizonte e vê a escuridão que começa a tragar aquele mundo para seu interior. Sem o pingente, ela não pode atravessar o tempo e o espaço. E Pontos sabe disso. Ele sorri de satisfação em face de uma batalha já ganha. Ele ergue seu braço fazendo as águas do mar se erguerem. Como uma imensa parede de água. Uma maravilha do mundo criada não pelas mãos do homem, mas pela própria natureza, tamanha sua magnificência.

E em resposta, Nala eleva seu cosmo. Fazendo cristais de gelo choverem dos céus. Como uma chuva de minúsculos cristais que paira solenemente no ar. Nala fecha seus olhos e clama pelo pequeno universo que habita em seu coração. Clamando que este pequeno universo exploda, criando um big-bang e tornando-se um gigantesco universo.

PONTOS: E o destino segue seu fluxo! **_ONDA DO INFINITO!_**

NALA: Os humanos jamais cairão no esquecimento! **_TEMPESTADE SAGRADA DE TYGRA!_**

Os dois liberam todo seu poder que se choca criando um choque mais poderoso que o de uma bomba atômica. Mil vezes mais intenso. Infinitamente superior a mais devastadora catástrofe natural. Uma destruição sem proporções.

A onda do mar que avançava na direção de Nala como um Tsunami desgovernado é congelado inteiramente com Pontos preso entre o gelo. Nala permanecia imóvel com as mãos estendidas pra frente, suas garras ainda cintilando de cosmo energia e seus cabelos ainda levitando por ação dos ventos gélidos.

De repente, a imensa onda congelada é partida por milhares, centenas de milhares de cortes limpos, como se feitos pela espada mais afiada, com o mais mortal dos fios, e se estilhaça. A armadura de Pontos é congelada e se transforma em cristais de gelo, deixando um corpo moribundo pra trás.

PONTOS: Meu lorde... Urano... É assim então que termina...? A era dos deuses chega ao fim e dá lugar a era dos homens...?

NALA: Talvez um dia... Os deuses aprendam a conviver em hamornia com os homens... Quem sabe neste dia, vocês enxerguem o potencial que temos para a paz...? E enxerguem... O quanto estão enganados a nosso respeito...

PONTOS: Talvez... Espero que este dia... Realmente chegue a raiar...

Pontos cai inerte sobre a neve. Nala cai de joelhos, fazendo sua armadura retornar aos poucos a sua forma original. Observando a escuridão do nada engolir o mundo ao seu redor.

NALA: Espero que... Eu o reencontre um dia... Hyoga...

**-Eixo do Tempo-**

Os cavaleiros (e a Fúria, claro... x.x) param de correr pelos corredores do templo de Cronos.

LIZ: O que foi isso?

EROS: O cosmo da garota... Nala... Desapareceu...

IKARUS: Sim. Antes eu podia sentir dois cosmos imensos se chocando... Um era com certeza da senhorita Nala...

SEIYA: Mas desapareceu... Será que...

EROS: Vamos em frente...

LIZ: Ela ainda pode estar viva!

EROS: Temos uma missão a cumprir. Se não derrotarmos os deuses primordiais... Nala terá lutado em vão...

Liz esmurra a parede de tanta raiva.

LIZ: Tem razão. Se a gente chutar a bunda do Urano, o Cronos pode colocar tudo nos eixos de novo... A gente volta pra casa... Pros nossos entes queridos... E a Nala volta a vida...

IKARUS: Se ao menos ela ainda tivesse seu pingente...

SEIYA: Não pense assim Ikarus! Ela deu este pingente para que carregássemos a frente nossa missão! Nala sabia dos riscos de entregar o pingente pra gente!

EROS: Pegaso tem razão. Nala sabia que não poderia contar mais com o pingente pra viajar entre as dimensões. Ela entregou ele a nós para que pudéssemos seguir em frente e lutar por nossos universos e por todas as pessoas inocentes que morreram... Devemos seguir em frente, se hesitação...

Os quatro param diante de um portal imenso que lentamente se abre deixando escapar uma luz muito intensa.

SEIYA: Chegamos ao nosso próximo oponente! Preparem-se!

LIZ: Eu nasci preparada, moleque!

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não ganho nada com isso. Exceto alguns bilhões em royalts e direitos autorais... Not... T.T**

Reviews? Desculpa a demora gente. E principalmente pimentel. Mas com tanta fic pra escrever estou tentando dar uma revezada. Fora o monte de livros que cismei de ler e o trampo... E fic que estou devendo ler... Argh!

Enfim.

**Nala-dono:** Qualé? Todo mundo morre um dia... Sem ressentimentos tá? u.u

-Nando explode e sai voando pelos ares-

Liz: Cretino! Como pôde fazer isso com uma das minhas melhores amigas? Ç-Ç

**Legião:** Endereçarei todos os elogios a Nala que ela quem merece.

Vamos ao capítulo então. Esse capítulo ficou maior por inspiração mesmo. Não tanto pela encheção de linguiça ou auto-puxasaquismo não tá gente? Espero que gostem...

**Capítulo 05 - A essência do vazio**

E lá estava ele. O segundo adversário. O segundo deus primordial que teriam de enfrentar. O Tártaro. O deus era imponente, amedrontador e não possuia rosto por baixo do elmo. Apenas uma escuridão indefinível formava seu rosto. A armadura era negra e completamente desprovida de brilho. A aura que emanava do deus era fria.

Ao redor, tudo era escuro na presença do deus. Não havia vida. Não havia movimentos. Não havia sons a não ser o barulho parecido com uma intensa respiração gerada pelo deus. Apenas escuridão e vazio. Os quatro amigos sentiam como se a mera presença do deus lhes roubasse o calor. Lhes roubasse a alegria. Lhes roubasse a essência.

Eles ainda sentiam a perda de Nala na batalha passada e aquele deus parecia piorar e intensificar isso a limites inacreditáveis.

SEIYA: Quem... É esse...? O cosmo dele é assustador...

IKARUS: Eu não sei quem ele é... Mas só de olhar pra ele... Eu me sinto... Péssimo... Eu me sinto como se jamais houvesse sentido alegria na vida...

?: Bem-vindos ao Tártaro... Ao vazio... Bem-vindos... A mim...

EROS: Tártaro... A prisão onde os titãs foram aprisionados...

LIZ: Deixa eu quebrar a cara dele... Essa sensação tá me irritando...

TÁRTARO: Não há esperança... Não há vida... No vazio...

Ikarus dá um passo adiante.

IKARUS: Permita-me, senhorita...

LIZ: Ah não! Outro que vai me dar Kill Steal? Nem pensar!

Liz puxa Ikarus pelo ombro.

IKARUS: Sua sede de luta é admirável, Liz de Ifrit. E não duvido do poder das chamas que queimam em seu coração...

Ikarus começa a concentrar uma luz entre as mãos. Redemoinhos de ventos dourados, os ventos solares se concentrando na palma de sua mão e rugindo violentamente até que ele estende a mão criando uma explosão que afasta a escuridão e espanta os espectros sombrios que se aproximavam deles.

IKARUS: Mas desde os primórdios dos tempos, não há remédio melhor para a escuridão... Do que a luz...

LIZ: Eu nem tinha notado essas coisas se preparando pra dar o bote na gente!

SEIYA: Nem eu!

EROS: (Então, ele também notou...? Ele possui grandes habilidades...)

Ikarus ergue seu arco e invoca uma flecha de cosmo. Ele aponta a flecha para o alto e dispara na escuridão revelando um teto que é destruído.

IKARUS: Vão por este caminho. Eu me encarregarei de lutar com este oponente.

LIZ: Tá legal... Mas o próximo é meu!

IKARUS: Sigam em frente... Lutem com honra e valor... E honrem o nome de Atena...

LIZ: E Ártemis!

IKARUS: Claro. Como pude esquecer?

EROS: Então, aqui nos separamos...

Eros estende a mão para Ikarus. Os dois se cumprimentam. Eros, Liz e Seiya saltam pelo buraco no teto.

TÁRTARO: Você condenou seus amigos... Eles se perderão pra sempre no tártaro...

IKARUS: Você não ouviu o que eu disse, Tártaro...? Para se combater a escuridão, basta a luz... A luz dos cosmos destes heróis que jamais se apagará diante do mal... Uma luz de justiça!

Ikarus aponta o arco para o deus novamente invocando uma flecha de luz dourada.

TÁRTARO: Seu poder humano não poderá me ferir!

IKARUS: O poder dos cavaleiros não é um poder humano qualquer. Quando queimamos nosso cosmo em nome de Atena... Alcançamos a divindade...

A flecha dispara na direção do Tártaro, bem no rosto do deus que permanece parado. A flecha no entanto não o toca. Apenas passa por ele, como se fosse engolida por um buraco negro desaparecendo.

IKARUS: O que? Minha flecha não fez efeito!

TÁRTARO: O Tártaro é a prisão definitiva... A mais escura... A mais infernal... A escuridão que engole tudo... Sufoca tudo... Até mesmo a luz...

IKARUS: Um buraco negro que absorve até mesmo os raios do sol... Seu poder é mesmo digno de um deus... Mas ser um cavaleiro é ascender acima até mesmo dos deuses... E com seu cosmo fazer milagres... Portanto, eu não posso desistir...

TÁRTARO: Tolo... Será sugado pelo vazio... E passará uma eternidade de desespero... _**PRISÃO DO DESESPERO!**_

Tártaro eleva seu cosmo criando uma imensa esfera de escuridão que suga tudo ao redor para o seu centro. Ikarus precisa de toda a força do seu cosmo pra resistir.

TÁRTARO: Quando você for sugado por este buraco negro, seu corpo se fará em pedaços... Menores do que átomos... E sua alma perecerá pra sempre nas profundezas do Tártaro!

Ikarus explode seu cosmo envolvendo seu corpo com asas e invocando os ventos dourados.

TÁRTARO: Tolo! Crê que pode resistir ao poder de um deus?

IKARUS: Sim. Eu posso!

Os ventos dourados são sugados pela esfera negra que gira e crepita sob a cabeça do deus primordial até que Ikarus intensifica seu cosmo e estala os dedos. O buraco negro explode expelindo tudo que sugou ao redor.

IKARUS: Não subestime o poder dos homens, deus...

TÁRTARO: Uma era onde homens resvalam no poder da divindade... Humanos são de fato uma ameaça... Precisamos eliminá-los imediatamente... Assim como eliminarei você...

IKARUS: Não conseguirá. Eu já desfiz seu ataque.

TÁRTARO: Acha mesmo, tolo? Tente se desvencilhar desta vez... _**PRISÃO DO DESESPERO!**_

Desta vez a atração foi incomparavelmente mais forte. Ikarus sentiu como se seu corpo estivesse se fazendo em partículas minúsculas, pouco a pouco se desintegrando até desaparecer por completo. Ao abrir os olhos, Ikarus não conseguia enxergar nada. Apenas a escuridão que crescia mais e mais diante de seus olhos.

IKARUS: Este lugar... É o Tártaro...?

TÁRTARO: Bem-vindo... Ao meu mundo... Abrace o esquecimento... E sofra por toda a eternidade...

IKARUS: Este lugar... Tão desprovido de calor... E sentimentos... Eu sinto as trevas me dominando, cobrindo cara parte do meu corpo... Como se fossem garras!

Ikarus explode seu cosmo, gerando a luz mais intensa que era capaz de gerar.

IKARUS: Disperse as trevas! _**IMPULSO LUMINOSO DE QUIRON!**_

Ikarus estende as duas mãos pra frente disparando um ataque de luz dourada que corta a escuridão como uma flecha. A ventania ilumina momentâneamente o local apenas o suficiente pra que o sagitariano veja o que o cerca. Uma caverna infindável, escura que engole toda a luz que ele gera.

IKARUS: Esse poder das trevas... É forte demais... As trevas são tão densas aqui que meu cosmo é incapaz de iluminar este local!

TÁRTARO: Já se entregou ao desespero, humano? Pois aqui, isto é tudo que encontrá.

O deus obscuro caminha em direção a Ikarus, estende a mão e golpeia o cavaleiro com toda a força. Ikarus voa pra trás até se chocar contra uma parede da caverna e cai de cara no chão.

IKARUS: Que poder... Absoluto...

TÁRTARO: Não existe esperança... Aqui apenas as trevas prevalecem... Não é pra menos que até mesmo os poderosos Titãs sucumbiram ao poder do Tártaro!

Uma rajada de energia disparada pelo arco de Ikarus atinge o peito de Tártaro empurrando-o pra trás.

TÁRTARO: Impossível! Como pode ter me atacado?

IKARUS: Fui tolo em tentar lutar com você dependendo mais dos olhos do que dos meu outros sentidos... Eu não preciso de olhos aqui... Nesta escuridão, eles são inúteis... Também não posso me orientar pelo cosmo... Todos este lugar está repleto de seu cosmo...

TÁRTARO: Então... Como...?

Mais uma flecha, mas desta vez, Tártaro a defende. Quando ele esmaga a flecha em sua mão, uma luminosidade rápida surge, apenas o suficiente para Ikarus disparar seu ataque. Um soco energizado que atinge o peito do deus primordial liberando uma ventania dourada intensa que empurra Tártaro pra trás.

TÁRTARO: Como soube precisar minha posição?

Ikarus retesou o arco mais uma vez com sua flecha de luz crepitando, preparada pra ser disparada. Tártaro caminha ao redor de Ikarus, como uma fera a espreita. Ikarus fecha os olhos. Prestando atenção ao seu redor. De repente, o cavaleiro de Sagitário se vira, aponta o arco diretamente para Tártaro e dispara. O deus é novamente pego de surpresa, vendo-se forçado a defender o ataque com os braços cruzados diante do rosto. Enfurecido ele explode seu cosmo fazendo a escuridão engolir completamente as trevas criadas por Ikarus.

TÁRTARO: Como? É impossível! Você não deveria ser capaz de lutar comigo aqui!

Um sussurro é ouvido pelo deus Tártaro vindo de trás de si.

IKARUS: É verdade... Eu não deveria ser capaz de vê-lo... Ou sequer sentí-lo... Mas você ainda faz barulho demais... _**IMPULSO LUMINOSO DE QUIRON!**_

Tártaro é atingido em cheio pela lufada de vento dourado que o carrega pelos ares. Um golpe tão intenso e luminoso que uma área de quilômetros de distância é iluminada pelo cosmo do cavaleiro de ouro.

IKARUS: Este é o poder dos homens de se fazer milagres...

Tártaro olhava incrédulo para ele.

TÁRTARO: Eu devo felicitá-lo humano... Foi o primeiro humano a tocar-me... Mas não fará isso pela segunda vez... _**FÚRIA DO TÁRTARO!**_

O deus cria uma explosão de energia com as mãos. A onda de energia avança contra Ikarus que extende o arco para frente criando uma barreira de luz ao seu redor, fazendo plumas douradas circularem seu corpo.

TÁRTARO: Nada pode resistir ao poder do Tártaro. Tudo é tragado pela escuridão. E tudo morre. Humanos... Jamais poderão alcançar os deuses... Pois nós detemos o poder absoluto...

Ikarus fecha os olhos intensificando seu cosmo. Lembrando-se de uma época antes de conquistar sua armadura de sagitário. Quando ele buscava uma fonte de poder superior. Quando ele possuía tamanha devoção a Atena que em seu âmago, ele ansiava transceder sua mortal humanidade e tornar-se um deus. Mesmo que fosse arrogância da sua parte. Ele queria estar face-a-face com sua deusa Atena.

ARTEMIDOROS: Você não pode fazer isto, Ikarus! Como Grande Mestre, eu o proíbo! Você não está pronto!

IKARUS: Você não pode me proibir de ser forte! Desse jeito, com o senhor me segurando... Eu jamais alcançarei o poder máximo!

ARTEMIDOROS: O poder que vem fácil, é o que corrompe fácil Ikarus!

IKARUS: Não! Você sempre disse que ser um cavaleiro, é ter o poder de um deus. Pois eu terei um poder como o da deusa Atena! Assim eu me tornarei o mais forte dos defensores de Atena!

ARTEMIDOROS: Você não está pronto. Você não é digno de ser um cavaleiro de ouro! É apenas um garoto arrogante e egoísta. E tolo se pensa que a força é o que torna os homens dignos de portar as armaduras de ouro!

IKARUS: O senhor vai ver! Eu vou voltar tão forte que o senhor não poderá me negar a armadura!

ARTEMIDOROS: Se você abandonar o santuário, será considerado um traidor! E é melhor que jamais volte!

A medida que Ikarus corria para a saída do santuário, um jovem se coloca diante dele. Ele tinha cabelos brancos arrepiados e um olhar afiado.

IKARUS: Dante?

DANTE: Ouvi dizer que você abandonou o santuário...

IKARUS: Veio me impedir?

DANTE: Hunf... Eu não vou lutar com você... Embora ainda não sejamos cavaleiros de ouro, uma luta entre nós com certeza resultaria numa batalha de mil dias.

IKARUS: Então... O que você quer? Me convencer a não ir? Eu não posso. Não posso desistir até ser o mais forte.

DANTE: Eu entendo o que você sente Ikarus... Apenas sendo os homens mais fortes do mundo... Mais fortes que os deuses... Nós seremos capazes de realmente trazer a paz eterna a este mundo...

IKARUS: Sim. Vamos nos encontrar no futuro Dante. Quando eu for forte o bastante eu voltarei pra ver o quanto você se tornou forte em sua armadura de capricórnio...

DANTE: E eu estarei ansioso pra ver seu poder trajando a armadura de sagitário...

Sem mais do que uma troca de olhares, os dois amigos se despedem e partem.

DANTE: Só uma pergunta... Pra onde você vai Ikarus?

IKARUS: Eu ouvi dizer que existe um lugar, onde guerreiros de imenso poder moram... Eu vou para...

**-O Himalaia-**

O garoto caminhava pela neve, escalando a imensa montanha, quase morto de frio. Caiu de cara na neve. Nem mesmo as peles que vestia o protegiam inteiramente. Começava a perder a consciência. Jurava poder ouvir vozes, mas não sabia se era alucinação ou se era real.

Sente-se carregado. Está sonhando? Estará morto e imaginando que o carregam? Talvez não. Ainda sente o frio cortante em sua pele. Talvez tenha chegado ao Cocytos. Ou talvez tenha chegado ao paraíso. Pois sentia um calor aconchegante. E ao abrir os olhos, estava diante de um pequeno anjo de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros. Não muito mais velha ou jovem que ele. Sorria inocentemente para ele.

IKARUS: Onde estou?

VALKYRIA: Não se esforce... Seu menino louco... O que faz andando no meio da neve? Querendo morrer?

QUI XI: Deixe-o Valkyria... Ele precisa descansar...

Ikarus apaga novamente, quase perdendo a consciência. Entregue nos braços de Morfeu. No dia seguinte, acorda melhor. Novamente, a menina de cabelos loiros, Valkyria se Ikarus se recorda bem do nome, estava sentada sobre a enorme cama onde ele estava dormindo. Observando-o interessada.

VALKYRIA: Já acordou menino maluco?

IKARUS: O meu nome é Ikarus...

VALKYRIA: Talvez seja. Mas você ainda é maluco por tentar chegar aqui. No topo da montanha mais alta. No lugar mais frio da Terra. É sorte não ter morrido...

IKARUS: Não tem nada a ver com sorte! Eu sou um Cavaleiro de Atena!

A garota dá risadinhas daquela declaração.

VALKYRIA: Você é um Cavaleiro de Atena? Não parece muito forte...

IKARUS: Eu... Ainda não me tornei um cavaleiro oficialmente... Mas isso é apenas uma questão de tempo!

VALKYRIA: Uma questão de tempo? Quase morreu tentando vencer a montanha. O que dirá dos inimigos de Atena...

IKARUS: Duvida do meu poder? Lute comigo!

Ikarus se atira sobre a menina com um soco que ela facilmente evita, saltando para o ar. Ele olha ao redor e procura por ela. Ela estava de pé sobre a cabeceira da cama. Sorrindo pra ele. Em perfeito equilíbrio.

IKARUS: Ei! Volte aqui e lute feito...

VALKYRIA: Espero que não queira dizer: "Feito um homem"... Eu sou uma garota...

IKARUS: Feito um cavaleiro!

VALKYRIA: Também não sou isso aí. E você não poderá me vencer se não despertar... O Orgulho dos Céus...

IKARUS: Orgulho do que isso aí?

VALKYRIA: Garoto bobinho...

IKARUS: Pare de me insultar!

Ikarus esmurra a parede tentando acertá-la novamente.

VALKYRIA: Parece que garoto bobinho será seu nome. Até que se torne forte o bastante pra me enfrentar.

IKARUS: Eu sou mais forte que você!

Ikarus eleva seu cosmo. Já forte o bastante pra ser considerado um Cavaleiro de Prata. E parte pra cima de Valkyria com um soco. Soco imediatamente contido pelo punho firme de Qui Xi.

QUI XI: É com violência que presenteia os Anfitriões do Ninho de Águia, filhote de pássaro? Se for, não hesitarei em lutar como você. Sendo guardião deste lugar, é meu dever afastar os invasores.

IKARUS: Me solta!

QUI XI: Não tem modos? Peça com educação...

IKARUS: Me coloca no chão...

VALKYRIA: Agora, diga-me garoto bobinho... O que o traz até aqui...?

IKARUS: Eu ouvi dizer que aqui há guerreiros muito fortes! Que possuem o segredo de uma força misteriosa! Ensine-me a controlar esta força, para que eu possa me tornar o mais forte de todos e conquistar minha Armadura de Ouro!

QUI XI: Ensinar o Orgulho dos Céus aqueles que são cegos é o mesmo que pregar para surdos...

IKARUS: O que isso quer dizer?

QUI XI: Que a dádiva do Orgulho dos Céus, não são para aqueles que fomentam o poder e a violência... Se for pra isso que veio aqui, parta. Não é digno.

IKARUS: eu não pretendo partir sem aprender essa técnica.

Ikarus caminha atrás de Qui Xi.

IKARUS: Anda logo. Ensine-me!

QUI XI: Não.

VALKYRIA: Desista menino bobinho. Você não pode convencer Qui Xi de algo através de insistência.

IKARUS: Como eu posso convencê-lo então?

VALKYRIA: É por isso que seu nome será garoto bobinho... Você deve provar-se digno...

IKARUS: Provar-me digno? Como?

VALKYRIA: Descubra sozinho... E eu paro de te chamar de garoto bobinho...

Ikarus emburra a cara. Qui Xi abre as portas do salão do trono, revelando o Oráculo. Sentada em seu trono com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

ARIEL: Este é nosso hóspede Qui Xi?

QUI XI: Sim, grande oráculo. Um muito rude.

O oráculo sorri.

ARIEL: Diga-me menino... O que o traz aqui...?

IKARUS: Eu quero ser forte. Quero alcançar o poder supremo e ser forte como um deus para defender Atena.

ARIEL: Tolinho... Não pode alcançar a verdadeira força assim... Apenas através da liberdade total, alcançamos a verdadeira iluminação... E descobrimos nossa verdadeira força...

IKARUS: Que verdadeira força...?

ARIEL: Ela é única pra cada um... Cabe a você descobrir qual é a sua verdadeira força... Mas apenas sendo totalmente livre, será capaz de descobrir a verdade...

IKARUS: Verdade...?

ARIEL: A verdade sobre a força interior... O Orgulho dos Céus...

IKARUS: Por favor...

Ikarus se coloca de joelhos.

IKARUS: Ensinem-me esta técnica. Eu faço qualquer coisa.

ARIEL: Aprendendo boas maneiras... Aprende rápido... Mas ainda há muito a aprender...

IKARUS: O que? O que eu preciso aprender?

ARIEL: Humildade. Paciência.

IKARUS: Paciência? Ah não começa...

ARIEL: Como espera alcançar a verdade, sem paciência pra abrir sua mente?

IKARUS: Se eu for paciente... Serei forte...?

ARIEL: Sim... Qui Xi... Por favor... Ensine este jovem o nosso modo...

QUI XI: Tem razão, Oráculo...?

ARIEL: Sim... Eu vejo que um dia, ele cumprirá o destino que tanto almeja...

Qui Xi acena com a cabeça. Nos dias que se passam, Ikarus recebe a tutela dos Guardiões do Ninho de Águia. Meditação. Paciência. Auto-conhecimento. As lições são árduas. E o desempenho é lento. Mas Ikarus começa a ficar mais forte.

Até o dia em que ele começa a libertar um cosmo tão poderoso, que parecia ser capaz de alcançar o infinito. Liberdade. Total e completa. Assim Qui Xi o havia ensinado. Mas havia algo de errado. A medida que sua mente viajava através das galáxias, alcançando as próprias estrelas e além, seu cosmo não parava de crescer. E seu poder não parava de aumentar. Até explodir. De forma violenta.

Pela segunda vez Ikarus acorda numa cama, atordoado. Qui Xi o olhava preocupado.

IKARUS: O que aconteceu Qui Xi?

QUI XI: Você despertou seu Orgulho dos Céus. Mas era um Orgulho imperfeito.

IKARUS: Imperfeito...?

QUI XI: Sim. Você deu total liberdade ao seu cosmo, mas não conseguiu controlá-lo... Isso causou um dano irreparável no seu corpo...

IKARUS: Irreparável...? Isso significa que nunca serei um cavaleiro...?

QUI XI: Não... Mas significa que nunca poderá usar o Orgulho dos Céus. Ao menos não sem se ferir sériamente... Ou talvez, até morrer...

IKARUS: Tudo por que... Eu fui impaciente...

QUI XI: Não se torture... Você é forte... Um grande poder adormece dentro de você e você poderá usar este poder pra ser um grande defensor de Atena no futuro...

Alguns dias se passam até que Ikarus se recupera. Ele estava no topo da torre mais alta do Ninho de Águia, observando os pássaros no céu e a maravilhosa paisagem nevada do Himalaia. Valkyria se aproxima dele.

VALKYRIA: Por que está aqui sozinho?

IKARUS: Apenas... Refletindo...

VALKYRIA: Em que?

IKARUS: Meu mestre estava certo... Poder não pode ser alcançado sem paciência, Val... Eu... Eu só queria... Tanto ser forte... Pra um dia eu me ajoelhar diante da deusa Atena... E fazê-la se orgulhar de mim...

Valkyria abraça Ikarus que dava vazão às lágrimas.

VALKYRIA: Ikarus...

IKARUS: Eu não sou mais garoto bobinho...?

Ela segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos.

VALKYRIA: Não mais... Você descobriu a verdade sobre a força verdadeira... O Orgulho dos Céus é apenas um método para fazê-lo enxergar isso... Que cada um é forte a sua maneira... E cada um tem sua forma de ser forte... Lute com honra... E queime seu cosmo... Assim, você será forte... Mesmo que seus punhos não rasguem os céus ou seus chutes partam a terra... Você será forte...

Valkyria deposita um beijo nos lábios de Ikarus. Um pequeno beijo. Lento. Não mais que um toque de lábios. Mas quente. Caloroso. E carregado de carinho.

IKARUS: Por que fez isso?

VALKYRIA: Eu queria demonstrar o quanto fiquei feliz em conhecê-lo... Antes que você parta...

IKARUS: Como sabe que vou partir...?

VALKYRIA: É evidente em seus olhos... Você ainda anseia por um destinho brilhante... E permanecer "preso ao ninho" não o fará alcançar este destino.

IKARUS: Então... Você não se importa se eu for...? Talvez nunca nos vejamos novamente...

VALKYRIA: Somos livres em tudo... Até na forma de amar... Eu o amo Ikarus, mas de uma maneira diferente do que você considera amor... Outros acreditam que para se amar, devem se prender a algo... Aparência... Gênero... Sentimentos... Mas se amamos de verdade, às vezes temos de deixar o outro partir... Temos de ser livres pra alcançarmos nossos verdadeiros sonhos... E nossos destinos...

IKARUS: Eu entendo...

Ikarus abraça Valkyria.

IKARUS: Eu jamais vou esquecer você, Val...

VALKYRIA: Eu também jamais o esquecerei... Ikarus...

A consciência de Ikarus retorna ao presente. Se é que se pode chamar de presente um lugar que não pertece a qualquer espaço. Ou um momento que não pertence a qualquer tempo.

IKARUS: Poder supremo Tártaro? Nós humanos jamais o alcançaremos... Ou jamais o desejaremos... Lutamos com nossas verdadeiras forças...

E ele se lembra novamente. De retornar ao santuário anos após ter saído. Retornando apenas para ter a notícia crucial. O Grande Mestre fora assassinado por um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Ele caminha pelas pedras que levavam ao Cabo Sunion.

DANTE: Ikarus... Sim, você conseguiu... Tornou-se forte... Sinto seu cosmo daqui... Quão poderoso é este cosmo...

IKARUS: Você também se tornou incrivelmente forte, Dante... Por que fez isso, Dante...?

DANTE: Por que são todos tolos, Ikarus... Todos eles... São fracos e tolos... E um dia eles serão todos destruídos... Mas você entende... Entende que a força controla tudo! Você é como eu Ikarus! Hahahahaha! Você alcançará o poder supremo e dominará este santuário! Mostre a eles! Força... É tudo!

Ikarus não podia acreditar em seus olhos. Como chegou perto de um dia se tornar como Dante. Cego. Rancoroso. Sedento de poder. Ikarus poderia muito bem estar naquela prisão agora, ao lado de Dante. Compartilhando de seu crime e sua sentença.

ARTEMIDOROS: Senti sua falta, jovem...

IKARUS: Mestre... Eu não mereço estar aqui... Eu sou um traidor assim como Dante...

ARTEMIDOROS: Como ele? Não... Você tem uma diferença de Dante, Ikarus. Sempre teve.

IKARUS: Diferença?

ARTEMIDOROS: Dante jamais acreditou na força do amor de Atena... Mas você sim... No fim, eu tive de deixá-lo ir para que enxergasse sua verdadeira força... E encontrasse sua verdadeira verdade... Vamos voltar, Ikarus... Chegou a hora de você assumir seu posto como o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário...

De volta ao presente, os ventos dourados, os ventos solares começavam a correr iluminando o Tártaro.

TÁRTARO: Que força é esta que emana deste humano? Um humano não deveria ser capaz de gerar um cosmo tão poderoso... _**DEMÔNIOS DO TORMENTO ETERNO!**_

Uma legião de demônios invocados do Tártaro avança contra Ikarus. Eles se transformam em uma energia maléfica que prende Ikarus numa espécie de roda de fogo que o queima por completo. Os gritos de agonia de Ikarus se espalham pela escuridão silenciosa do tártaro. Onde ninguém pode ouví-lo. Ninguém pode salvá-lo.

TÁRTARO: Prepare-se para ser engolido pelas trevas, Cavaleiro de Ouro!

IKARUS: Você não é o primeiro deus a subestimar o poder dos homens Tártaro! E com certeza não será o último! Mas será só mais um a se arrepender de tê-lo feito! _**TEMPESTADE NEBULOSA DE QUIRON!**_

Os ventos dourados avançam como um vendaval incontrolável na direção de Tártaro que explode seu cosmo divino de forma assustadora.

TÁRTARO: Tolo... Seu poder jamais poderá vencer as trevas do Tártaro! E seus amigos ficarão pra sempre imersos e perdidos na escuridão do Tártaro... Assim como os Titãs...

IKARUS: A luz dourada do meu cosmo irá perfurar suas trevas pra sempre Tártaro! E libertar meus amigos!

Os ventos dourados destroçam os demônios de trevas e continuavam a crescer exponencialmente. Crescer e acelerar. Queimar, destruir, destroçar. Até que a próprias Ars Magna, a armadura dos deuses primordiais, começa a trincar.

IKARUS: Dando liberdade total ao meu cosmo... Eu posso despertar meu verdadeiro poder...

Ikarus pega a flecha dourada e a arma no arco.

IKARUS: O poder de todos os homens... O poder do milagre!

Ikarus reune todo o poder despendido pela Tempestade Nebulosa de Quiron na ponta de sua felcha dourada.

IKARUS: O golpe mais poderoso do Cavaleiro de Sagitário! _**FLECHA DOURADA - DESTRUIÇÃO INFINITA!**_

Ikarus dispara a flecha que atravessa a escuridão, os demônios, tudo que se coloca em seu caminho, deixando um rastro de plumas douradas por onde passa e atingindo o peito do deus. Um segundo de dor. Um segundo de incredulidade estampado no rosto vazio do Tártaro. E a flecha o atravessa, explodindo tudo. Uma onda de destruição que se espalha por toda aquela dimensão carregando três pessoas que jaziam inertes nas trevas. Voando como meteoros na direção do nada. Através do espaço até atingirem solo firme.

Eles não sabem quanto tempo se passou, quando abrem os olhos. Sentem apenas dor por todo o corpo. E lágrimas correndo por seus rostos ao se depararem com uma pluma dourada que placidamente repousa nas mãos de Eros.

SEIYA: O Ikarus...?

EROS: Aparentemente sim...

LIZ: Desgraçados...

Liz esmurra uma pilastra de pedra.

LIZ: Esse dia fica pior a cada momento que passa... Vamos acabar logo com isso...

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não ganho nada com isso. Exceto alguns bilhões em royalts e direitos autorais... Not... T.T**

Oi gente! Desculpa a demora pra postar essa fic (principalmente você pimentel). Eu me atolei de fics e ainda tô atolado. Faz tempo que não tiro umas férias de fic-writter. Parece que depois que comeceia a escrever Sensou no Megami eu não fiquei uma semaninha sequer sem atualizar fics. Sempre tinha dezenas delas pra escrever e atualizar. E sinto que estou precisando de um freio.

Então, decidi criar uma meta pra finalizar as atuais fics que estou escrevendo. Já terminei a fic de niver da Lune-sensei. Agora vou terminar esta que não deve faltar mais do que uns três capítulos no máximo.

Em seguida, vou me dedicar a OH que tá pertinho do fim também. E daí retomo Illuminati Arcana e O Legado. Vou tentar terminar elas bem rápido também, se todo possível antes dos meses de Setembro a Dezembro (Difícil, mas vou tentar... x.x) que é o período dos múltiplos aniversários (OMG! X.x). Se eu conseguir, tiro uma folguinha das fics pra clarear as idéais e depois volto. Tenho planos de começar Saint Seiya Extreme - Apocalypse ainda este ano e tem tanta, mas tanta fic e idéias que eu tive e que estão armazenadas aqui, que eu acho que vou acabar levando uma vida inteira pra postar tudo... Outro dia no trampo já tive uma idéia que se esse esquema aqui der certo, será postada ainda este ano com Apocalypse.

Illuminati Arcana eu decidi separar em fics diferentes, e fazer um tipo de trilogia. Pra terminar a primeira fase ainda este ano e colocar minha agenda em dia.

Mas enfim. Chega de conversa fiada.

Review (Só do aniversariante desta vez):

**Legião:** Os sagitarianos são os mais fodas. Sempre. XD

Agora... SAINTS ASSEMBLE! Ò.Ó

**Capítulo 06 - Terror noturno**

Seiya, Liz e Eros corriam por uma longa ponte no meio de um espaço sideral desconhecido que levava a um templo. Os cavaleiros arrombam a porta do templo onde eles encontram uma mulher de cabelos negros e manto negro, sentada em um trono. A lua e as estrelas pairavam no ar dentro do templo como se o espaço se fundisse ao ambiente. A mulher de olhos vazios olha para os três com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

NYX: Bem-vindos, humanos... Devo felicitá-los por terem chegado até aqui... Mas é uma pena que daqui não passarão.

SEIYA: Acha que nos intimida é? Você não sabe o quão fortes, nós humanos podemos ser!

NYX: Oh, mas eu sei sim... Eu testemunhei através das eras cada passo da humanidade, cada guerra santa e cada humano arrogante propenso a se chamar de matador de deuses... E a conclusão a que cheguei é de que humanos nunca serão tão poderosos quanto os deuses primordiais...

LIZ: É? Dois de vocês já estão comendo grama pela raiz... Você vai ser a terceira...

Nyx exibe um sorriso satisfeito.

NYX: Tola... Nenhum deles se compara a mim em poder...

EROS: Então, hoje será o dia em que os homens lhe provarão o seu erro... Liz...?

A Fúria se volta pra Eros.

EROS: Chegou a sua hora de lutar.

LIZ: Tá falando sério?

EROS: Sim. Esta é Nyx, deusa da noite. Ela está entre as entidades mais fortes dentre os deuses. Você é a adversária mais adequada para vencê-la.

SEIYA: Eros? Tá falando sério?

O Cavaleiro de Peixes afirma com a cabeça.

EROS: Aqui, é melhor que Liz lute enquanto nós seguimos em frente...

NYX: Eu não pretendo deixar ninguém passar! Todos vão morrer aqui!

EROS: Cale-se. Você já nos cansou. Vamos Seiya.

Eros concentra todo seu cosmo no pingente de Nala e cria uma abertura no espaço-tempo.

EROS: Acabe com ela Ifrit...

LIZ: Pode deixar...

O sorriso de Liz estava confiante quando Eros e Seiya se lançam ao portal reaparecendo em outro lugar.

SEIYA: Por que acha que a Liz é a mais apropriada pra lutar com essa Nyx?

EROS: Simples. Eu estive observando ela. Foram momentos rápidos, mas Liz tem uma capacidade de aumentar seu cosmo exponencialmente quando se enfurece. Nunca ouvi falar a respeito de uma Fúria de Ártemis, mas já ouvi falar sobre Ifrits. Elementais do fogo, que se fortalecem com raiva...

SEIYA: Então a raiva alimenta o cosmo da Liz?

EROS: Sim. Quando ela está calma, seu cosmo não é mais impressionante que o meu ou o seu... Mas quando ela se enfurece, seu cosmo alavanca de forma que só posso comparar ao meu selo liberado... Ou ao seu poder quando está lutando no máximo, imagino deva ser muito grande... Passamos pouco tempo juntos, mas eu li os olhos de Liz a cada momento em que ela lutou... Olhos que expressam mais do que raiva. Expressam uma determinação impressionante...

SEIYA: Entendo... Então, Liz vai continuar lutando e ficando mais forte até superar o adversário...?

Eros faz que sim.

EROS: Agora entendo um pouco a escolha de Cronos. Ele não apenas nos escolheu, por sermos considerados matadores de deuses. Ele nos escolheu visando o adversário mais apropriado para cada deus primordial... Nala foi escolhida por que decende de deuses primordiais... Ikarus foi escolhido por que ele possuia a habilidade de elevar seu cosmo além de limites sobre-humanos... Liz é alimenta seu próprio poder com sua raiva...

SEIYA: E quanto a você?

EROS: Eu? Digamos que eu eu tenha... Talento nesta área... E no fim, resta... Você... O verdadeiro matador de deuses...

SEIYA: Entendo... - Diz Seiya sorrindo - Mas ainda não entendi o que a faz mais apropriada pra lutar com Nyx do que nós...

EROS: Nada. Eu só quis deixar ela mais confiante. Agora, eu tenho certeza de que ela não vai perder.

SEIYA: Hehehe... Então vamos seguir em frente e deixar a Liz cuidar do resto...

EROS: Vamos...

Eros e Seiya correm na direção do próximo oponente. Enquanto isso, de volta ao templo de Nyx, Liz massageava os ombros, olhando para Nyx com descaso. A deusa ainda não se levantara de seu trono e apenas devolvia o olhar de descaso pra Liz.

LIZ: Então? Vai ficar parada aí? Eu preferia ter de surrar você de pé, mas posso te surrar sentada.

NYX: Humana arrogante...

Nyx se levanta. Quando ela o faz o universo ao redor parece tremer. Liz dá um passo inconsciente para trás. O espírito de Ifrit em sua mente ruge. Sentindo-se ameaçado, ele se enfurece e um arrepio percorre pela espinha de Liz, causado por adrenalina. Seus olhos não perdem o ar desafiador. seus punhos se inflamam e seu cosmo se expande.

Liz soca um punho no outro. Uma sombrancelha de Nyx se ergue e Liz avança como uma bola de fogo descontrolada pra cima dela.

LIZ: Cai na mão, sua mocréia!

O soco de Liz atravessa o corpo de Nyx como se ela fosse um fantasma. Nyx desaparece e tudo que Liz consegue destruir é o trono onde ela se sentava. A deusa aparece atrás de Liz, segurando-a pelos cabelos.

NYX: Idiota! Acha que com mera força bruta pode me vencer?

LIZ: Me solta!

Nyx atira Liz longe, fazendo-a se chocar contra várias pilastras, surgindo atrás dela e dando um soco em suas costas que a manda de volta por onde veio. Nyx desaparece como se seu corpo fosse apenas gás e sombras. Ela ressurge de frente pra Liz e a segura pelo pescoço.

NYX: Lixo. Meu manto da invisibilidade é mais do que o suficiente pra fazer da sua vida um inferno...

Liz segura o pulso de Nyx tentando se soltar. Os olhos de Liz começam a brilhar de raiva.

LIZ: Me... Solta...

NYX: Ou o que?

Nyx aperta o pescoço da Fúria mais forte. Mais forte até Liz sufocar.

LIZ: Vadia... Eu sou uma Fúria... E não desisto nunca!

Liz desfere um chute no rosto da deusa que cambaleia pra trás. Liz aproveita e desfere um soco no estômago da deusa, inflama os punhos e começa a socar. Mais e mais. E mais até a deusa cuspir sangue. E Liz reúne toda sua força num único soco devastador que atira Nyx contra a parede.

LIZ: Manto da invisibilidade é? Fica invisível depois que eu queimar ele todo! Quero só ver! **_METEOROS DE FOGO!_**

A deusa é atingida por milhares de bolas de fogo explosivas que destroem tudo ao seu redor, tudo sendo reduzido a cinzas. Mas a deusa permanece incólume.

LIZ: Meu golpe não funcionou?

NYX: Seu golpe é ridículo... Veja o que é um golpe de verdade...

Nyx ergue o braço fazendo várias estrelas surgirem no ar. De repente, elas explodem em feixes de luz que carregam Liz pra longe. Liz desaparece da vista da deusa, carregada pelo poder das estrelas. Nyx se teletransporta para o céu e segura Liz pelos cabelos, flutuando no ar.

NYX: Vê o imenso abismo que existe entre humanos e deuses?

LIZ: Cara, vocês não mudam o discurso mesmo heim?

NYX: A verdade é universal. Humanos se arrastam na lama, prostrados diante dos deuses, enquanto nós os pisamos!

Liz é arremessada de volta ao chão como um cometa rasgando a atmosfera e atinge o chão causando uma explosão. No centro da cratera, ela está ajoelhada, ofegante. Nyx ressurge diante dela, sorrindo e envolta em seu manto. O manto que parece um céu estrelado em forma de tecido, envolvendo sua Ars Magna.

NYX: Levante-se... Ainda não acabei com você...

LIZ: E eu não acabei com você!

O cosmo de Liz se ergue de súbito e ela dispara contra Nyx. Liz acerta um soco devastador no rosto da deusa que se inclina pra trás. Liz desfere outro, mas o soco é defendido e Nyx acerta Liz com uma rajada no rosto. Liz vai ao chão, apoiando-se com as mãos, girando o corpo e deserindo um chute no estômago de Nyx e colocando-se de pé. Em seguida, Liz desfere um chute alto, que Nyx esquiva se teletransportando pras costas da Fúria e rasgando-a com suas unhas.

Cada movimento de Nyx criava feixes de luz que feriam o corpo de Liz, quebravam sua aljava. O soco de Nyx afunda o rosto de Liz no chão e a pressão do cosmo a empurra mais até que praticamente todo o chão esteja trincado.

Liz segura o pulso de Nyx com as duas mãos e começa a empurrá-la.

NYX: Quer se comparar a força de deuses?

LIZ: Quero!

NYX: Pois não vai! Seu lugar é aí! Com a cara pressionada contra o chão! Em obediencia aos deuses! Aprenda esta lição, como a última da sua vida!

LIZ: Meus pais tentam me ensinar lições desde que sou criança... Mas a única lição que aprendi... É que... Se você não bate, você apanha!

Nyx é atirada para o alto por uma explosão de fogo.

NYX: Humana maldita! Como ousa?

LIZ: Ousar! Outra lição que eu aprendi muito bem! **_EXPLOSIVO FINAL!_**

Liz salta na direção de Nyx atacando com uma gigantesca explosão de fogo. Mas Nyx se teletransporta para o chão.

NYX: Desapareça! **_RESPLENDOR DA NOITE ETERNA!_**

Novamente Liz é atingida por centenas de feixes de luz estelar e cai no chão.

LIZ: Maldita...

NYX: Os humanos devem mesmo morrer... É impressionante o quão fortes estão ficando... Eu esperava que você durasse bem menos...

Nyx chuta Liz pra longe. Ela bate numa pilastra que vai ao chão e cai imóvel.

NYX: Humanos não passam de lixo.

LIZ: Ei... Não pensa que... Eu desisti ainda... Ifrit nunca desiste...

NYX: Você deve ser masoquista, mulher...

Liz se levanta trêmula e cuspindo sangue. Seu corpo é movamente envolto por fogo e seus olhos faíscam.

NYX: Devo despachá-la de uma vez e evitar o seu sofrimento. Afinal, ao contrário do que dizem, sou uma deusa misericordiosa.

LIZ: Misericordiosa é? Você é burra, isso sim. Não entendeu que eu ainda vou vencer essa luta?

NYX: É mesmo? Conte-me como.

LIZ: Não... A surpresa é a melhor parte... Não é Ifrit?

NYX: Com quem está falando?

Liz apenas sorri e faz um gesto provocativo pra Nyx, convidando-a a lutar.

LIZ: Vem dançar, vem...

Liz se coloca em posição de combate.

LIZ: Tá ficando com raiva Ifrit.

O elemental do fogo ruge na mente de Liz.

LIZ: Foi o que eu pensei. Lembra da luta com o Hades?

O Elemental dá um grunhido como um ronronar de satisfação.

LIZ: Pois é... Eu preciso de toda a quela força. E mais. Igual aquela vez que surramos a Éris.

O rugido de Ifrit agora parecia uma risada maléfica.

_"Que assim seja, filha de Ártemis!"_

LIZ: Meu garoto...

A aljava de Liz começa a brilhar, crescer e assumir um aspecto ainda mais feroz e demoníaco. Seu corpo é envolto por fogo. Nyx sorri.

NYX: Idiota... Só sabe desperdiçar energia...

LIZ: Este golpe será o meu último, cachorra. Esta luta será a última.

_"Ela está confiante demais, Filha de Ártemis! Cuidado!"_

LIZ: Ela quer se teletransportar Ifrit. Mas eu sei como lutar com esse tipinho. A Zashi me ensinou. Temos de ficar espertos. O teletransporte é uma técnica que leva a pessoa de um ponto a outro sem percorrer uma linha reta. Zashi disse que talvez, durante o teleporte os psiquicos acessam uma outra dimensão, por um perído tão rápido que nem eles sabem como é, e ressurgem em nosso mundo.

_"Brilhante..."_

LIZ: Então, enquanto o sujeito tá nesta outra dimensão, não dá pra seguir ele pelo cosmo. Temos de ficar atentos para o momento em que ele surge. Teoria certa ou errada, a conclusão é a mesma. Se pudermos identificar o momento em que ela reaparecer, podemos terminar esta luta com um golpe só.

NYX: Venha! O que está esperando? Está com medo?

Liz avança sobre Nyx. A deusa pensa que conseguiu enganá-la. Que Liz é apenas uma cabeça-quente que age sem pensar. Mas Liz está longe disso. Ao contrário de antes, ela adquiriu experiência o suficiente pra saber que lutar sem estratégia é declarar a própria derrota. Suzu a ensinou isso muito bem. Liz pode ser o que for, mas ela tem experiencia de lutas. Seja contra humanos, seja contra deuses.

Como previsto, Liz ataca. Nyx teletransporta-se tentando acertar Liz pelas costas, mas a Fúria dá um salto pra trás no momento em que a deusa se materializa. Agora, Nyx está de costas para Liz.

NYX: Onde ela foi?

LIZ: Diga, Burn, baby... BURN!

O soco de Liz atinge as costas de Nyx com toda força. A deusa grita de dor, surpresa e desespero ao ver uma explosão de fogo atravessar seu peito.

LIZ: E pra finalizar com chave de ouro... Meu golpe máximo... **_EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!_**

Liz explode o corpo de Nyx com uma explosão tão massissa que tudo ao redor desaparece numa imensa bola de fogo. Como uma bomba atômica se expandindo do epicentro e destruindo tudo ao seu redor.

Há uma distância de galáxias dali, Eros e Seiya olham assustados pra trás.

SEIYA: Liz... Mas que droga!

Seiya esmurra o chão.

EROS: Não se entregue ao desespero, Seiya.

SEIYA: Eu sei... Mas... Não posso evitar ficar irado com isso! Estamos morrendo... Aos poucos...

EROS: Sim. Mas não em vão. Não percamos tempo ou acabaremos desperdiçando os sacrifícios de nossos amigos...

SEIYA: Tem razão... Vamos em frente...

Os dois voltam a correr.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não ganho nada com isso. Exceto alguns bilhões em royalts e direitos autorais... Not... T.T**

Review!

Nala-dono: Você ainda não viu o que é a esperteza do Eros. Vai ver agora... Hehehe... Eu também sempre achei a Explosão Galáctica o golpe perfeito pra Liz... XD

Mas enfim. A fic tá quase chegando ao fim. Vamos ao próximo capítulo.

**Capítulo 07 - Pecador**

Seiya e Eros chegam ao próximo templo dos deuses primordiais e arrebentam a porta. Já era hora de terminar com aquelas lutas e salvar o universo. Voltar para suas pessoas amadas. E talvez trazer de volta a vida aqueles que caíram.

E o último dos deuses primordiais a se colocarem no caminho dos heróis. Erebro. A escuridão. Sentado num trono, esperando por seus oponentes, trajando sua Ars Magna agourenta. Escuridão parecia emanar do corpo inteiro do deus a media que ele se levanta. Eros podia jurar que estava vendo demônios em meio a aura obscura que circulava o corpo de Erebro.

SEIYA: O cosmo deste... É absurdo...

EROS: Sim, é verdade... E agora é a hora de dizer que você deve seguir em frente... Enquanto eu fico e resolvo isto...

SEIYA: O que?

EROS: Cronos o invocou por um motivo. Você foi o primeiro e possivelmente deveria ter sido o único matador de deuses... Cronos o trouxe aqui para você resolver esta batalha. Nós deveríamos apenas ajudá-lo...

Seiya acena com a cabeça.

EREBRO: Ninguém passará deste templo. Todos morrerão na escuridão... Perdidos e sozinhos...

EROS: Não iremos não.

Eros entrega o pingente para Seiya.

EROS: Você eleva seu cosmo ao máximo e siga o cosmo de Uranus.

SEIYA: Sim. Espero que nos vejamos novamente, Eros...

Seiya estende a mão para o Cavaleiro de Peixes e o mesmo retribui o gesto.

EROS: Até nos vermos novamente.

Erebro se levanta e encara Eros. Seiya eleva seu cosmo, despertando sua armadura sagrada e desaparece diante dos olhos dos dois oponentes.

EREBRO: Eros? É o nome de um de nossos irmãos... O covarde inútil...

EROS: Feh... Nomes não são nada...

EREBRO: Não, você não é ele... Eu o reconheço agora... O pecador...

EROS: Viu? Apenas rótulos...

EREBRO: Um dia pra regozijar, pois eu terei o prazer de matar o próprio Deicída...

Eros saca uma rosa e a leva ao nariz, sorvendo o doce aroma da flor. Ele lentamente abre os olhos encarando Erebro com completa indiferença.

EROS: Você pode... Tentar...

EREBRO: Você apenas torna esta experiência ainda mais satisfatória, peixes...

Erebro reúne uma esfera de escuridão em sua mão.

EREBRO: Morra, pecador...

A escuridão é dispara na direção de Eros, tomando a forma de um demônio alado e o cavaleiro de peixes apenas estende a rosa pra frente, fazendo-a assumir um aspecto negro.

EROS: _**ROSAS PIRANHAS!**_

O demônio é completamente destroçado e desaparece numa nuvem de fumaça negra. As rosas negras passam por Erebro como flashes se desfazendo no ar.

EREBRO: Muito bom... Isso cuida deste demônio... Mas e quanto aos outros?

Eros então nota a escuridão que cresce ao seu redor e a infinidade de demônios que o surpreende se atirando sobre ele.

EREBRO: _**BÊNÇÃO DA ESCURIDÃO ETERNA!**_

Uma legião de demônios se atira sobre Eros com tanta fúria que o Cavaleiro de Peixes desaparece debaixo deles.

EREBRO: Estes demônios da escuridão vão devorar sua alma, deixando apenas uma casca vazia para trás. Vazio... É tudo que domina o universo...

Eros afasta os demônios com uma explosão de cosmo que causa uma chuva de pétalas geradas por suas rosas e olha para Erebro com uma rosa vermelha presa entre os dentes.

EREBRO: Impossível... Ninguém pode sobreviver ao ataque dos meus demônios vorazes...

EROS: Minhas rosas são perfeitamente capazes de destruir seus demônios...

EREBRO: E eu sou perfeitamente capaz de destruir suas rosas. Estaremos num impasse?

EROS: Não. Esta luta já está decidida.

Erebro arregala os olhos diante da declaração de Eros. Ele estava incrédulo de acreditar que aquele humano arrogante estaria realmente seguro de sua vitória. Arrogancia. Outro pecado para lista de Eros.

EROS: Sinta o aroma das minhas rosas... E desapareça para sempre! _**ROSAS DIABÓLICAS REAIS!**_

EREBRO: Bah! Este golpe é ridículo!

Eerbro invoca uma escuridão com as mãos e destroça as rosas de Eros. A escuridão continua a crescer e avançar em direção ao cavaleiro de peixes arrebatando-o para trás. Eros é carregado pelos ares com força total do cosmo do deus primordial. Erebro se vangloria com um sorriso ao ver o corpo inerte de Eros sendo atirado para o alto, mas seu sorriso logo desaparece quando Eros gira seu corpo e cai de pé no chão. Apesar de ensanguentado, sua aparência parecia imponente como sempre.

EREBRO: O primeiro sangue é meu...

EROS: Mas o último será meu.

EREBRO: Com estes golpes inúteis?

Erebro desaparece e ressurge às costas de Eros, dando um soco devastador. O cavaleiro de ouro cambaleia pra frente e logo recebe outro soco e Erebro continua se movimentando em alta velocidade e golpeando Eros sem piedade. O sangue de Eros respinga no corpo do deus e ele cai no chão.

EREBRO: Esclareça-me. Ser surrado até a morte e devorado por demônios é sua ideia de vencer?

EROS: Sabe por que deuses sempre perdem suas lutas? Por que eles alegam não terem falhas, mas na verdade eles tem... Só não enxergam... Vocês pecam pela soberba...

EREBRO: E você não?

EROS: Não é soberba. É confiança de que não importa o que aconteça, sempre lutarei pra voltar para ela. Enquanto esta motivação bate em meu coração, meu cosmo nunca devanecerá.

O sangue de Eros se manifesta na forma de uma névoa carmesim que circula seu corpo.

EREBRO: O que está fazendo? Isto é... Sangue?

EROS: Este é meu sangue envenenado que mata a tudo e a todos... O resultado de meus longos e árduos treinamentos...

EREBRO: Bah... Lixo inúti... Não funcionaria comigo...

EROS: Não. Você é muito poderoso pra ser morto até mesmo pelo meu veneno... Terei de lidar com você de outra forma...

EREBRO: Lidar comigo? Seu verme rastejante! Com quem pensa que está falando? _**RUGIDO DA ESCURIDÃO!**_

Erebro dispara uma rajada de energia sombria que toma a forma de um demônio e avança na direção de Eros. O cavaleiro de peixes explode seu cosmo e se protege com centenas de rosas negras que detonam o ataque do deus da escuridão, fazendo uma chuva de pétalas negras caírem por todos os lados. Uma infinidade de espinhos vermelhos atravessam o corpo de Erebro.

EROS: _**ESPINHOS CARMESIM!**_

EREBRO: Tolo... Seu sangue venenoso não pode me afetar...

EROS: Eu sei... Eu deduzi ao usar as Rosas Diabólicas Reais que meu veneno não pode te matar...

EREBRO: Então, você é só um idiota que gosta de desperdiçar esforços?

EROS: Não... Eu sou um pecador que mata deuses...

Aquele comentário enfurece Erebro. Eros saca uma rosa negra. Erebro desaparece diante dos olhos de Eros e ressurge acima dele, desferindo um chute na nuca do cavaleiro que crava-o no chão.

EREBRO: Eu sou muito rápido pra você Eros de peixes...? Ahahaha! Este é meu golpe, _**MERGULHO DAS TREVAS!**_

Eros ataca com suas rosas negras e Erebro desaparece de sua vista novamente. Erebro ressurge atrás de Eros e tenta golpeá-lo, mas Eros antecipa o movimento disparando um rosa negra contra o deus. Erebro se esquiva no último instante evitando ter seu pescoço rasgado pela rosa piranha.

EREBRO: Como...? Maldito!

Erebro desaparece novamente.

Eros fecha os olhos e se concentra. Seu cosmo se eleva de forma explêndida, de forma como poucos cavaleiros na história já foram capazes de elevar. Em uma fração de segundos, Erebro ressurge no ar e parte para cima de Eros de punho armado. Eros, sem abrir os olhos, desfere um soco com toda sua força, no rosto do deus e o atira longe.

EREBRO: Impossível!

EROS: Não tem nada de impossível. Você não é mais veloz do que eu. Você apenas usa as sombras para viajar de um ponto a outro sem ser notado. As sombras ocultam seu cosmo e por isso não conseguia antecipar seus ataques.

Erebro cai de pé no chão, limpando o sangue que escorre pelo canto dos lábios com o torso da mão.

EREBRO: Você pode ter antecipado um ataque, mas não antecipará o próximo.

Erebro desaparece novamente e Eros novamente fecha os olhos. Sombras se movem por todos os lados tomando a forma de demônios.

EREBRO: Desta vez, não poderá saber de onde estou atacando... Hahahahaha!

A voz de Erebro ecoa por todos os lados. Era impossível previsar de onde ela vinha. Um demônio salta das sombras e passa por Eros. Ele apenas dá um passo pro lado e se desvia. Outro ataca e ele novamente evita com facilidade.

EREBRO: Se acha muito poderoso pros meus demônios não é?

EROS: Na verdade, estou apenas me concentrando pra achar você.

EREBRO: Boa sorte, cavaleiro de peixes. Você nuca me encontrará em meio a tantas sombras. A próxima vez que eu atacá-lo, terei sua cabeça decepada em minhas mãos.

EROS: Viu o que eu disse sobre soberba? Deveria te-la arrancado antes de eu descobrir o segredo de sua técnica.

EREBRO: Dê adeus a sua vida, Deicida! Pois sua hora chegou!

Demônios saem voando por todos os lados, saindo das sombras e atacando Eros. Erebro observa o cavaleiro imóvel de olhos fechados, aparentemente resignado com a própria morte, segurando uma rosa negra nas mãos. Era o momento de matar o cavaleiro de peixes e Erebro ataca com tudo. Eros salta para o alto deiaxndo um rastro de rosas negras no ar e os demônios se retalhando ao passarem por elas. Erebro quase atingiu Eros, mas também acabou com o corpo todo retalhado e caindo no chão, todo ensanguentado.

EREBRO: Co-como? Impossível... Ninguém pode prever meu Mergulho das Trevas...

EROS: Tem razão. Ninguém pode prever, por que as sombras ocultam seu cosmo. Mas não ocultam o meu.

EREBRO: Seu... Cosmo...? O que está dizendo...?

EROS: Meus golpes não foram desferidos a esmo. Eu aprendi a derrotar deuses a minha vida inteira.

EREBRO: As Rosas Piranhas?

EROS: Pra enfraquecer sua armadura...

EREBRO: As rosas diabólicas?

EROS: Apenas um teste pra saber se meu veneno te afetava.

EREBRO: Os Espinhos... Carmesim?

EROS: Serviram para impregnar seu corpo com meu sangue e cosmo... Pra que eu pudesse antecipar seus ataques através do mergulho das trevas.

EREBRO: Ahahaha... Alguma coisa que eu esqueci?

Eros saca uma rosa vermelha e a leva ao nariz.

EREBRO: Uma rosa branca? O que ela faz?

EROS: É o meu xeque-mate.

EREBRO: Esta luta está longe de acabar, pecador... Um pouco cedo para usar seu arremate, não?

EROS: Na verdade, eu diria que é o momento perfeito.

EREBRO: Então, eu acho melhor usá-la bem rápido... Pois se eu desferir meu próximo ataque, você morrerá!

Eros continua cheirando a rosa ignorando completamente Erebro enquanto ele eleva seu cosmo. O templo é infestado de demônios voando por todos os lados. Eles começam a voar em volta de Eros.

EREBRO: Perdeu sua oportunidade! Desapareça devorado por demônios, pecador! _**BÊNÇÃO DA ESCURIDÃO ETER...!**_

Erebro sente uma dor por todo seu corpo. Seu cosmo se esvai a uma velocidade alarmante. O foco da dor, está em suas costas. Ele olha pra trás e vê uma rosa branca fincada em suas costas. Uma rosa branca que lentamente absorve seu sangue dourado, o Ikhor sagrado dos deuses. Os demônios que cercam Eros começam a desaparecer em nuvens de fumaça com a morte gradativa de seu mestre.

EROS: Eu esqueci de dizer. Os Espinhos Carmesim também tinham a função de deixá-lo mais lento. O veneno pode não te matar, mas te enfraqueceu o suficiente para que eu pudésse lutar sem precisar desfazer o selo do meu cosmo. Eu posso precisar dele mais tarde...

EREBRO: Impossível... Quando... Você atirou esta rosa em mim...?

EROS: A Rosa Sangrenta...? Foi quando você desferiu o último Mergulho das Trevas... Quando eu desviei eu atire a Rosa Sangrenta em suas costas... E agora, ela está lentamente sugando todo o sangue do seu corpo...

As imagens começam a voltar em câmera lenta a mente de Erebro. O momento em que ele mirou no pescoço de Eros e o cavaleiro saltou. Naquele instante, Erebro sentiu uma picada diferente nas costas, que ele pensava ter sido só mais uma Rosa Piranha. Mas não. Era a Rosa Sangrenta. Erebro cai de joelhos no chão, sentindo seu sangue esvair e pintar a rosa aos poucos. Até que tudo apaga e Erebro cai de cara no chão.

EREBRO: Você... Seu pecado... Não tem limites, Deicida...? Tem a vida de outro deus em suas mãos...

EROS: Eu terei quantas mais forem necessárias... Pra estar ao lado dela... Até mesmo do seu mestre, Urano... Se pra estar ao lado dela, eu precisar carregar este pecado e padecer pra sempre no Cocytos... Eu o farei com prazer...

Erebro morre enfim. Eros caminha até o deus e nota que a Rosa Sangrenta em suas costas brilhava com uma aura dourada poderosíssima. Algo que Eros nunca viu ou sentiu antes. E diferente da Rosa Sangrenta normal que após sugar todo o sangue de seus oponentes, eventualmente murchava, esta rosa parecia brilhar mais e mais e por toda a eternidade. Eros a retira do corpo de Erebro que se desfaz em fumaça negra e admira aquela singela e frágil maravilha.

EROS: Você também pode vir a ser últil... Vou guardar você pra mais tarde...

A Rosa Brilha intensamente e desaparece na mão de Eros, como seu seu cosmo a absorvesse transformando-a em luz dourada que habitará seu cosmo até o dia de sua morte. Eros sente um pulso de energia percorrer todo o seu corpo, renovando-o.

E de repente, ele ouve passos correndo pelo templo. Cosmos agressivos e impressionantemente poderosos se dirigindo até ele em uma velocidade incrível. Eros se vira pra trás olhando para os recém chegados.

EROS: Hunf... Só faltava vocês aparecerem...

Eros diz cheirando uma rosa.

Enquanto isso, no templo das Moiras, Seiya corre pelos corredores até alcançar o salão princiapl, onde Urano o espera.

URANO: Bem-vindo... Cavaleiro de Pegasus...

SEIYA: Urano! Chegou o fim!

O deus primordial se vira, encarando Seiya com um sorriso malicioso estampado no rosto.

URANO: Sim, Pegasus... O seu fim...

Seiya olha ao redor e por todos os lados, haviam cavaleiros, espectros, marinas e fúrias, vindos dos mais distintos períodos do tempo, todos conhecidos por seus poderes psíquicos impressionantes.

SEIYA: Impossível... Urano... O que está tentando fazer?

E o sorriso de Urano se contorce ainda mais.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não ganho nada com isso. Exceto alguns bilhões em royalts e direitos autorais... Not... T.T**

Reviews...

**Nala-dono:** Como eu disse, o caso não é platônico. Pimentel não gosta disso... XD

E pra que toda essa agressividade com o Seiya, não foi você que chorou quando viu ele vivo? Heim? Heim? Heim? XD

E tá terminando... Não me esgana... x.x

**Legião:** Bom o Eros não é nenhuma Liz ou Ikarus, mas dá pro gasto... XD

Sei que esse seria o último capítulo, mas vai ter mais um. E nem adianta me olhar com cara feia, por que sabem que eu sou assim. Já fiz isso um milhão de vezes antes... u.u

Mas a boa notícia é que enquanto posto esse, tento escrever o próximo. Então logo, tá terminada... XD

**Capítulo 08 - Aquele que vence deuses**

Seiya corre a toda a velocidade em direção ao templo principal, localizado no centro do Eixo do Tempo, onde as moiras tecem o fio da realidade. Queimando seu cosmo ao máximo e destruindo as portas com seus meteoros de Pegasus. E Urano estava lá, sentado em seu trono, observando mundo após mundo se desfazendo como castelos de areia nas ondas do mar.

SEIYA: Urano!

URANO: Ah... A última cartada de meu filho traidor... O pretenso "matador de deuses"...

SEIYA: Você... Você matou milhões... E continua matando... Apenas por uma disputa ridícula com seu filho... Que tipo de deus é você?

URANO: Um deus primordial. Que criou o universo, e tão fácil quanto ele foi criado, posso apenas desfazê-lo... E como posso ter matado milhõoes que jamais vieram a existir?

SEIYA: Seu monstro!

URANO: Insolente...

Urano se levanta e veste sua Ars Magna.

URANO: Acha mesmo que a vida simplória e efêmera dos homens se compara a majestade dos deuses...?

SEIYA: Sim...

URANO: Tolo... Então deixe-me mostrá-lo a diferença entre deuses e homens...

Urano estende a mão e um universo inteiro é criado diante de Seiya, como uma explosão criada pela própria criação, carregando Seiya para os confins do espaço e além do infinito. Enquanto isso, a voz de Urano ecoa na mente de Seiya.

URANO: Vê como vocês são fracos?

SEIYA: Este é todo o poder de Urano? É... Muito maior do que os outros deuses...

Seiya cai no chão com a armadura em frangalhos e o corpo coberto do próprio sangue. Mal conseguia se mover depois de receber a Criação do Universo de Urano. O deus sorri ao olhar para ele, caído imóvel no chão e em seguida, ele ergue Seiya no ar com um movimento de suas mãos.

URANO: Sua tentativa patética de salvar a realidade antiga falhou. Desapareça da minha frente.

Seiya olha para o alto e vê os milhares de cavaleiros e outros servos dos mais diversos deuses aprisionados nos cristais.

SEIYA: Mu... Kiki... Shion... O que pretende fazer com eles?

URANO: Neste mesmo instante, suas mentes são drenadas e seu poder é utilizado para desfazer a realidade, movendo o eixo do tempo no sentido reverso, até o ponto da minha derrocada... Quando poderei exterminar meu filho traidor e em seguida, até o momento do meu nascimento... Quando eu poderei moldar o universo novamente... A minha imagem...

SEIYA: Isso é loucura!

URANO: Loucura? Isso é uma falha humana... Nós deuses não sofremos de suas falhas...

Seiya voa longe com uma pequena explosão de energia criada por Urano.

URANO: Agora mesmo, eu controlo o tempo. Posso trazer quem eu quiser até aqui. Como seus piores inimigos...

Vários espectros, Marinas e muitos outros surgem no ar. Seiya está tentando se levantar, sem sucesso.

URANO: Que chance você tem contra eles?

Um espectro se aproxima de Seiya e o ergue pelo pescoço, encarando-o com seus olhos ferozes.

SEIYA: Ra... Radamanthys!

RADA: Olá verme... Que bom que se lembra de mim... Pois eu estou pra introduzí-lo a um mundo de muita dor...

MINOS: Não antes de nós, Radamanthys...

Minos retira Seiya das mãos de Radamanthys com sua Marionete Cóscmica.

AIACOS: Deixe-me brincar com ele, Minos... **_VÔO DE GRAUDA!_**

Aiacos move o braço criando um X de energia que carrega Seiya pra longe. Seiya bate contra a parede e cai de cara no chão. Uranos sorri. Espectros, Marinas, Bersekers... Todos eles riem... Aos poucos, Seiya se levanta queimando seu cosmo.

URANO: Tolo... Mostrem pra ele o significado de dor...

RADA: Como ordenar, mestre Urano...

Radamanthys se aproxima de Seiya e arma o punho.

RADA: Diga adeus a vida Pegasus...

Quando Radamanthys golpeia Seiya, ele segura o punho do espectro.

SEIYA: Não estou pronto pra desistir ainda, Radamanthys...

O cosmo de Seiya se expande de forma avassaladora, erguendo-se como um enorme garanhão alado relinchando e abrindo suas asas majestosas. A intensidade do cosmo de Seiya começa a empurrar Radamanthys para trás, trincando sua surplice e destruindo seu elmo.

RADA: Como...?

SEIYA: Você vai perder de novo, Radamanthys... Por que não importa o quão forte você seja... Eu consigo ser mais... Sempre!

A armadura de Seiya renasce em sua forma mais poderosa. A Armadura Divina de Pegasus.

SEIYA: Me dê sua força Pegasus... **_METEOOOOOROS DE PEGASUUUUUUS!_**

Os meteoros como incontáveis feixes de luz, destroçam os inimigos de Seiya em pedaços. Todos são atirados pra trás, sendo golpeados um milhão de vezes por segundo cada um e caem mortos no chão. Urano apenas sorri de forma divertida.

URANO: Ahahaha... Isso foi, impressionante... Matador de deuses... Mas não me assusta... Não destroçou mais do que meus lacaios...

SEIYA: E agora estou pra dar uma amostra a você, Urano!

E Seiya ataca novamente. Um universo surge as costas de Urano, tragando todos os meteoros de Seiya.

SEIYA: Meu golpe não surte efeito! Eu consegui ferir até mesmo Hades com a Armadura Divina!

URANO: Hades? Creio que se trate de algum deus fraco que veio depois de mim... Seus "meteoros" merecem correr livres pelo espaço... O lugar ao qual pertencem...

SEIYA: O poder dele parece ser ilimitado...

URANO: Meu poder é ilimitado, humano... Sou mais poderoso do que qualquer deus que você tenha enfrentado...

SEIYA: Como... Como posso vencer este monstro...?

Vários corpos de espectros e marinas voam através da entrada do templo das Moiras, atingidos por uma explosão de fogo imensa.

LIZ: Toc, toc... Serviço de entrega de porrad... Espera, acho que já contei essa antes... Minha mente está toda confusa...

SEIYA: Liz!

LIZ: Quer saber como derrotar essa corja, nojenta, moleque? Muito simples... Elevando seu cosmo até o infinito... E quando achar que ele já está elevado o bastante... Eleve-o ainda mais... E desce a porrada!

Liz que estava segurando um espectro pelo pescoço, o atira longe, feito um boneco de pano. Gritos torturados ecoam pelo ar quando inimigos que cercavam o templo começam a ser rasgados por garras gélidas, rosas negras e perfurados por flechas de luz.

SEIYA: Eros! Ikarus! Nala! Vocês todos estão vivos!

IKARUS: Perdoe-nos pela demora...

NALA: Eu sabia que deixei meu pingente em boas mãos. Ele nos salvou da morte certa e nos trouxe aqui...

Eros, sem se virar, atira uma rosa branca no peito de um General Marina que tentava atacá-lo pelas costas, matando-o no ato.

EROS: Agora... Estamos todos reunidos... Destruímos os deuses primordiais e seus lacaios... Vamos libertar nossos amigos e acabar com seus planos Urano...

URANO: Tolos! Mesmo todos vocês juntos, são incapazes de me derrotar! Eu sou o mais poderoso dos deuses Primordiais!

LIZ: Com a mesma ladainha dos outros bundões! Sua hora de morrer chegou, cara!

Liz olha para o alto, vendo a amiga Zashi presa dentro de um cristal.

LIZ: Eu já vou te tirar daí, amigona... Aguenta firme...

URANOS: Desapareçam todos! **_CRIAÇÃO DO UNIVERSO!_**

E o mesmo golpe que atingiu Seiya da primeira vez é disparado contra o grupo. Seiya estende as mãos pra frente tentando conter aquele universo inteiro. Mas nem sua armadura divina parece suportar.

SEIYA: Não! É forte demais!

E de repente, Nala está ao lado de Seiya, contendo a onda de energia titânica.

NALA: Eu não vou deixar você morrer desta vez, Seiya!

IKARUS: Nem eu!

Ikarus também está contendo o golpe com toda a sua força. Logo Liz também.

LIZ: Não me excluam! Eu também não vou ficar parada aqui!

E por fim Eros começa a ajudar a conter o golpe de Urano.

URANO: Tolos! Esperam todos se igualar a mim em poder? Serão todos transformados em poeira cósmica!

NALA: Não vamos não! Vamos... EMPURRAR!

URANO: Como? Impossível!

LIZ: Força! Empurrem!

IKARUS: Vamos... Orgulho... Dos céus...! Desperte!

E o cosmo de Ikarus começa a se elevar a um nível absurdo. Impressionando a todos os outros.

LIZ: Exibido... Eu também posso alcançar este poder...

Liz começa a ficar mais brava, o ar começa a esquentar mais e mais até o corpo dela ser coberto por chamas vermelhas.

NALA: Liz! Seu cosmo... Está esquentando demais!

LIZ: Então usa esse poder de gelo pra contrabalancear, droga!

NALA: Pode deixar comigo!

Nala explode seu cosmo de Ariná, a Deusa da Coragem. Asas de energia se expandem em suas costas, seus olhos assumem aspecto felino e suas garras brilham intensamente.

NALA: No meu corpo, descansa o poder da aniquilação... O poder que aniquilou uma deusa... Eu posso resistir a este poder!

Eros olha impressionado para seus amigos. Ele não pode se permitir ficar para trás. Ele eleva seu cosmo ao limite, liberando todo o poder selado durante seus anos de árduo treinamento, criando um turbilhão de pétalas douradas.

EROS: **_ALPHA PISCES!_** Rompa-se selo!

E de repente, o cosmo de Eros está tão poderoso quanto o dos outros e crescendo ainda mais.

URANO: Como... Como eles podem... Conter o poder da criação do universo? É impossível!

SEIYA: Não Urano! É o poder da força de vontade humana que você menospreza! QUEIME COSMO! QUEIME! ATÉ O INFINITO E SUPERE O COSMO DE URANO!

E os cinco amigos empurram toda aquela energia de volta para Uranos.

URANOS: Não! Impossível!

Uranos agora é que é arrastado por toda aquela energia cósmica, que destroça sua Ars Magna, a mais poderosa de todas as armaduras dos deuses. O corpo de Urano começa a se desfazer e explodir, abrindo um buraco imenso no templo das Moiras. Urano desapareceu por completo.

Os cinco companheiros olham para o espaço vazio diante deles, totalmente absortos pelo que acabaram de fazer. Derrotaram o mais poderoso dos deuses primordiais. Urano. O pai de toda a criação.

LIZ: Nós vencemos?

IKARUS: Parece que sim...

Ikarus cai de joelhos, Eros o ampara.

EROS: Está bem?

IKARUS: Sim... Eu não controlo o Orgulho dos Céus muito bem... Liberar tanta energia destroça meu corpo de dentro pra fora...

Ikarus cospe sangue.

EROS: Acalme-se...

NALA: E agora? Como reparamos o dano causado por Urano aos nossos universos?

SEIYA: Acho que teremos de libertar essas pessoas dos cristais...

IKARUS: Por que... Urano os aprisionou aqui?

SEIYA: Ele disse algo sobre estar usando os poderes psíquicos dele para reverter o Eixo do Tempo e voltar a época que ele foi deposto pelo filho...

EROS: A idéia é refazer a realidade a partir do momento em que ele foi derrotado... O eixo está sendo manipulado pelas energias destas pessoas. Se as libertarmos, impedimos o tempo de regredir...

NALA: Vamos libertá-los então, o que estamos esperando?

Quando os cinco heróis iam se preparar para destroçar aqueles cristais e libertar as pessoas de dentro deles, o cosmo de Urano se manifesta mais furioso do que nunca. Agora, ele reaparece sobre o templo, como um gigantesco ser de energia que refletia o próprio universo dentro de seu corpo.

URANO: Tolos... Vocês não podem destruir aquele que deu origem a toda a criação... Eu sou Urano... O senhor de todos os deuses...

SEIYA: Ele não morreu!

NALA: E olha o tamanho dele agora!

LIZ: Dane-se o tamanho dele! Quanto maior o otário, maior a queda, não é? Vamos acabar com ele!

Os golpes de fogo de Liz atravessam o corpo de Urano e desaparecem no espaço. Urano levita os cristais dos psíquicos no ar e começa a extrair energia deles. Os cinco companheiros vêem o tempo literalmente retrocedendo em imagens aleatórias diante de seus olhos. Como se viajassem por um túnel do tempo indo visitar diversas eras distintas ao mesmo tempo.

E com seu enorme punho, Urano esmaga o templo das moiras. Os cinco guerreiros acreditavam que morreriam ali mesmo, mas Liz continha o punho de Urano com as mãos, como se fosse o próprio Atlas carregando a esfera celeste. Carregando o universo.

NALA: Liz!

LIZ: Merda... Muito... Forte...

IKARUS: Senhorita Liz! Você não pode conter isso sozinha!

LIZ: Para de me dizer o que eu posso... Ou não posso...! FAZER! Eu odeio isso!

SEIYA: Louca! A força de Urano é grande demais!

Os olhos de Liz começam a brilhar como as forjas de hefesto e o urro de raiva de Liz ecoa por quilômetros.

EROS: Ifrit, sua idiota! Pare de bancar a fraca e contenha a força deste deus! Sua... Fúria incompetente e patética!

LIZ: Eros... Assim que sairmos daqui, eu vou descer a porrada em você!

EROS: Como se uma mulher fraca como você pudesse comigo... Deixe de ser fraca e erga este punho! Isso não é nada! Pare de se fazer de fraca!

LIZ: Desgraçado! Quero ver você fazer isso!

E aos poucos Liz começa a empurrar o punho de Uranos pra trás. E com um rugido infernal ela empurra todo o corpo de Uranos pra trás, com punho e tudo. Urano olha para Liz, com um sorriso cínico. Liz cai de joelhos, quase morta.

SEIYA: Liz!

NALA: Como pôde dizer aquelas coisas, Eros...? Veja o que fez a ela... Sabe que Liz não admite ser chamada de fraca!

EROS: É por isso mesmo. Graças a ela, estamos vivos.

IKARUS: O que?

EROS: Liz de Ifrit aumenta seu poder exponencialmente quando se enfurece. Eu causei sua raiva propositadamente para que ela conseguisse conter o punho de Urano. Agora temos de atacá-lo com todo nosso poder e destruí-lo, pois acho que por mais furiosa que Ifrit esteja, ela não vai conseguir nos proteger de novo!

IKARUS: Então, depositem todo seu cosmo nesta flecha dourada...

Todos se viram para a Ikarus que armava seu arco e flechas.

IKARUS: O poder das armaduras de ouro vem da luz do sol... Normalmente é preciso a união dos 12 cavaleiros de ouro para reproduzir a luz dourada do sol... Mas se somos todos Cavaleiros Lendários... Nós quatro teremos de servir!

LIZ: Nós cinco...

Liz estende a mão para o alto doando todo o seu cosmo para a flecha.

IKARUS: Pare senhorita Liz! Seu cosmo está quase no fim! Se perder mais, você morrerá!

LIZ: Para de mimizar... Se eu não ajudar, vamos morrer da mesma forma... Então não tenho razão pra me poupar agora!

EROS: Ifrit tem razão... Dêem tudo de si, nesta única flecha!

E os cosmos se reúnem. Urano concentra energia entre as palmas de suas mãos.

URANO: Acham que uma única flecha ridícula pode conter o poder da criação do universo? Ahahahahaha!

NALA: Acreditamos sim! O poder de criar o universo... É idêntico ao poder de destruí-lo! Esta flecha será tão intensa e dourada quanto o sol! E com ela criaremos um big-bang que se assemelha a destruição do universo! E com ela... Criaremos um novo!

IKARUS: Muito bem dito, senhorita Nala!

IKARUS: **_FLECHA DOURADA - DESTRUIÇÃO INFINITA!_**

E a flecha é disparada, sendo tragada pela imensa esfera de energia de Urano e desaparecendo, sem qualquer efeito.

URANO: Ahahahaha! Uma tentativa falha! Mais uma! Humanos estão realmente fadados a perecer como poeira cósmica! Resquícios de uma realidade que jamais existirá, exceto em minha mente! Ahahahaha!

SEIYA: A flecha... Falhou...

IKARUS: Não! A flecha ainda está viva... Ela pulsa, tentando perfurar o universo de Urano... Ela precisa de mais força...

NALA: Mas como...? Como daremos mais força a flecha?

URANO: Preparem-se... Este será o golpe mais poderos que criarei... Aniquilarei toda a realidade de uma única vez!

EROS: Não existe um meio de alimentar o poder da flecha agora...

SEIYA: Existe sim...

IKARUS: Como?

SEIYA: Da mesma forma que derrubei o pilar principal... Usando meu cosmo e todo meu corpo para explodir aquela coisa... Naquela ocasião eu estava usando a armadura de ouro de sagitário... Agora, estou com a armadura divina que me faz tão poderoso quanto os próprios deuses... Usem seus golpes para me mandarem na direção de Urano... E com todo meu cosmo e corpo eu destruirei este deus!

NALA: Isso é loucura! Você não pode Seiya! Eu não vou deixar você se matar de novo! Esqueceu-se da sua irmã, Seika? Esqueceu que ela foi encontrada e agora vocês podem voltar a ficar juntos?

SEIYA: Nem por um segundo em toda a minha vida, eu me esqueci de Seika, Nala... Mas se eu não fizer isto, Seika deixará de existir... E eu quero que ela exista... E seja feliz...

NALA: Ela não pode ser feliz sem você, cabeça-dura!

SEIYA: Então... Eu peço apenas que... Você esteja lá por ela... No meu lugar...

Seiya olha para Nala com uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto. Liz, Eros e Ikarus colocam suas mãos no ombro de Seiya e acenam com a cabeça. Nala acena também. Seiya se vira para Urano, elevando seu cosmo o mais alto que pode. Os quatro companheiros de Seiya colocam suas mãos em suas costas e fecham os olhos elevando seus cosmos. E com toda a força que podem, eles dão vazão ao universo que habita seus corações.

URANO: Tarde demais, tolos! Morram! **_CRIAÇÃO DO UNIVERSO!_**

SEIYA: Me dê sua força... PEGASUUUUUUUS!

Seiya avança na direção da imensa esfera de energia que Urano levou tanto tempo pra carregar. Ele a atravessa e como um cometa brilhante, ele viaja através do espaço sideral, sentindo sua armadura divina se desfazer em pedaços a medida em que ele voa em direção a um pequeno ponto dourado flutuando no vácuo. E com sua mão estendida, ele alcança a flecha dourada e libera todo seu cosmo contido. A união do seu cosmo ao cosmo contido na flecha rompe todas as barreiras e atravessa todo o espaço infinito reverberando numa explosão de energia que varre tudo. Os quatro companheiros de Seiya sorriem ao verem aquela explosão se aproximando prestes a tragá-los e transformá-los em poeira cósmica. Urano se desespera. Não havia como conter tudo aquilo.

Tudo desaparece. Imagens, sons, cheiros, gostos... Tudo desaparece... Restando apenas... O Vazio...

Seiya flutua no espaço, nu, enrolado sobre si mesmo como um feto no útero de sua mãe, ouvindo nada mais do que o batimento do próprio coração. Ritmado e tranquilo.

E uma voz que chama por ele...

_"Seiya..."_

_"Seiya..."_

_"Estou esperando por você, Seiya..."_

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não ganho nada com isso. Exceto alguns bilhões em royalts e direitos autorais... Not... T.T**

Enfim, mais uma fic acabando. Agora, só resta IA e O Legado. Mais uma vez, parabéns ao pimentel (Pelo aniversário que foi meses atrás e por ter tido a paciência de esperar essa fic atualizar).

Capítulo pequeno, mas... De coração... Acho que no final, ficou muito bom...

**Capítulo 09 - A grande vontade**

Seiya continuava flutuando pelo cosmo, ouvindo aquela voz singela. Ele reconhecia a voz da época de sua infância. Era inconfundível. Era sua irmã. Seika. Chamando por ele quando ele foi enviado a Grécia. Ele nunca se esquecera da cena de sua irmã correndo atrás do carro. Odiou os Kido por muitos anos por causa daquilo. Seiya quase podia sentir o toque de Seika. Ela estava tão perto. _"Seika! Seika!"_ Ele gritava. Mas no espaço, ninguém pode te ouvir.

_"Estou aqui Seiya..."_

E Seiya abre os olhos. Lá estava uma pequena estrela pairando diante de si. E de repente, entrando em uma súbita supernova que o engoliu como um buraco negro.

SEIYA: Seika... Estou indo pra você...

Liz estava de olhos fechados, aguardando a morte. Parecia estar de joelhos com as mãos apoiadas no chão. Ela sentia dor? Seria capaz de sentir dor ao ser atingida por toda a força de um universo destroçado? Um verdadeiro universo destroçado. Não como seu golpe Explosão Galáctica. O verdadeiro universo criado por Urano e que Seiya destruiu com toda a sua força. É mesmo! Seiya! O que terá acontecido com Seiya?

Liz abre os olhos e ela está de volta ao Eixo do Tempo, trajando sua aljava em perfeito estado. Nala, Eros e Ikarus estão lá também. Todos em perfeito estado. Ela se lembra das pessoas presas nos cristais e olha para o alto.

LIZ: Zashi! Sora! Kiki! Onde eles estão?

?: Eu os mandei de volta às suas respectivas dimensões e localidades no tempo...

Todos se viram para trás e se deparam com um jovem de longos cabelos negros.

IKARUS: Quem é você?

?: Eu sou Cronos...

EROS: Cronos... Então, você voltou a vida...

NALA: Isso quer dizer... Que o Seiya ainda está vivo não é?

CRONOS: De uma forma sim...

LIZ: Como assim? De alguma forma?

CRONOS: Eu estava certo ao convocar o Pegasus para esta batalha. Ele sempre possuíra um poder incomparável dentro de si. Ele restaurou toda a destruição causada por Urano, meu pai...

NALA: Seiya fez isso sozinho?

Cronos acena com a cabeça.

CRONOS: Sim. Ele foi o primeiro humano em toda a existência a conseguir alcançar isso... Tocar o nono sentido...

NALA: Nono sentido?

IKARUS: Mas... Nós só temos sete sentidos...

CRONOS: O sétimo sentido, vocês cavaleiros conseguiram despertar. Alguns na sua história, já conseguiram despertar o Oitavo e assim superar a morte... Mas ninguém jamais alcançou o verdadeiro novo sentido... O Big Will...

EROS: Big Will...?

CRONOS: A grande vontade... O poder que apenas os deuses foram capazes de alcançar...

NALA: Mas como Seiya é capaz de guardar tanto poder dentro de si...?

CRONOS: Todos vocês possuem este poder... Mas apenas o Pegasus parece ser capaz de despertá-lo até o momento... Este poder é proveniente da Chama do Olimpo...

IKARUS: Chama do Olimpo?

CRONOS: A dádiva de Prometeu a humanidade. Prometeu não lhes deu conhecimento, ou ciência... Ele lhes deu a chama da divindade... O cosmo... A chama que alimenta os deuses do Olimpo e lhes dá vida... Acha mesmo que meu filho Zeus o castigaria tão árduamente apenas por lhes dar algo tão ínfimo como fogo? A partir do momento em que receberam a dádiva do Cosmo, vocês se tornaram ameaças para os deuses... Por isso, muitos deles passaram tantas eras tentando eliminá-los...

LIZ: E onde está o Seiya agora...?

NALA: Não me diga que ele morreu! Eu não posso voltar a encarar a Seika novamente, sabendo que eu tive o irmão dela do meu lado e deixei ele morrer de novo! Eu não vou dizer isso a ela!

CRONOS: Seu amigo não está morto... Ele talvez esteja mais vivo do que nunca...

IKARUS: Como assim?

CRONOS: Ao destruir meu pai Urano, algo precisa tomar seu lugar... Pegasus tomou seu lugar... Ele agora é o universo ao redor... Nas infinitas possibilidades, nas infinitas realidades, a essência de pegasus reside... Assim ele reestruturou o Eixo do Tempo... Agora ele é tudo e nada...

IKARUS: Então... Nunca mais o veremos...

Nala cai de joelhos chorando.

NALA: Não é justo... Será que depois de tanto lutar... Ele não pode realizar o único sonho que sempre quis realizar? Encontrar a irmã, Seika...?

EROS: Seiya está com a irmã agora... Em alguma realidade, ela existe... E a essência de Seiya estará lá... Ao seu lado...

NALA: Não é a mesma coisa...

IKARUS: Entendo... Então, apesar de sermos conhecidos por mortais, não somos realmente mortais... Perdemos apenas nossos corpos carnais... Mas nossa essência sempre retorna para o lugar de onde veio... As estrelas...

CRONOS: Sim... É exatamente isto... Por isto Atena nunca duvidou de que vocês não fossem tão diferentes de deuses... É o poder dado a vocês pela dádiva de Prometeu... Agora, devo retorná-los a seus locais de origem no tempo...

IKARUS: Pelo menos teremos memória de nossa amizade aqui... Jamais esqueceremos o que passamos juntos...

CRONOS: Isto não é verdade... Ao retornarem a suas realidades restauradas, os eventos que aqui ocorreram jamais terão acontecido... E vocês perderão a memória do que ocorreu aqui...

NALA: Nem mesmo memórias uns dos outros nós teremos? Isso não é justo!

Liz ajuda Nala a se levantar.

LIZ: Nós não vamos esquecer... Nós vamos guardar essa amizade no fundo do peito pra sempre!

Nala olha pra Liz e acena em concordância, limpando uma lágrima do canto dos olhos.

IKARUS: Liz tem razão. Jamais esqueceremos do que ocorreu aqui...

EROS: Sim. Nós salvamos mais do que a Terra desta vez. Nós salvamos o universo. Estes eventos ficarão impressos em nossos cosmos para sempre... E viverá nas estrelas como Seiya...

Cronos olha para os quatro amigos decididos e com um aceno, ele manda todos eles de volta para seus mundos. Liz está de volta ao carro com Adrian como se nada tivesse acontecido. Quando eles descem do carro, ela dá um abraço e um beijo tão forte e apertado e que nem ela sabe explicar a razão.

ADRIAN: Está tudo bem, querida?

LIZ: Está... Eu só... Tive uma sensação de que... Fiquei muito tempo longe de você...

ADRIAN: Querida, estivemos juntos o tempo todo...

LIZ: Eu sei... Loucura né?

MICHAEL: Mamãe? O que você tem?

Liz ergue o menino no colo e beija o seu rosto.

LIZ: Nada, querido... Nada...

Nala está de volta a Arena onde os cavaleiros treinam e brincam entusiasmadamente. Ela olha para seu lado e lá está Hyoga segurando sua mão e se aproximando para dar um beijo caloroso. Um beijo que ela não sabe explicar por que ela sentiu tanta falta. Por que ela tem a sensação de que foi separada de Hyoga por anos luz de diferença. E um disparo de energia vermelha que desvia a atenção de Hyoga da sua esposa para o cavaleiro de escorpião olhando-o de cara feia.

MILO: O que pensa que está fazendo, pato pervertido? Na minha frente? Com a minha irmãzinha?

HYOGA: Pelo amor de Atena, Milo! Nala e eu já nos casamos! Quando é que você vai largar desse ciúmes besta?

MILO: Eu já entreguei ela no altar! Não espere que eu vá ficar aqui, olhando você beijar minha irmã!

DALILA: Tio Milo é bobo, né mãe? Ahahahaha!

Nala abraça a filha com toda a força que pode.

DALILA: Eu tava brincando com a tia Seika, mãe... Sabia que ela tinha um irmão...?

E uma lágrima escapa do olho de Nala quando ela vê Seika sorrindo e caminhando até eles. Ela não sabe explicar por que está sofrendo com a visão de Seika.

DALILA: Mamãe, por que está chorando...?

NALA: Não é nada, querida... Só estou... Feliz de ver você...

Eros também volta. Ele está dirigindo a limusine de Solange e parando de frente ao hotel onde ela está hospedada. Ao abrir a porta para ela e ajudá-la a sair do carro, ele sorri para ela, como se a visse pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

SOLANGE: Obrigada Eros...

EROS: Um prazer, senhorita...

E Ikarus está de volta ao santuário, caminhando pela área de treinamento dos cavaleiros e observando Tidus caminhando com seus três discípulos. Três grandes promessas de se tornarem cavaleiros lendários no futuro. Sem saber explicar a razão, ele se torna particularmente intrigado pelo último discípulo de Tidus. Aquele garoto que ele salvou do naufrágio. Que chama intensa ele sentia no garoto. É como se ele sentisse que conhecia o garoto de algum lugar. E de uma amizade que nasceu entre eles, que ninguém pode explicar em palavras o quão intensa ela foi.

Ikarus olha para o céu, imaginando a infinidade de estrelas e galáxias que existem por aí. Será que existiriam outras realidades, ele pensa? Uma realidade onde um adolescente de camisa vermelha e calça jeans, desce de um ônibus com uma mochila nas costas, diante de uma casa simples que serve de orfanato. Recepcionado por uma garota que se parece muito com ele. E uma menina de cabelos negros e tranças pequenas.

SEIKA: Seiya... Já voltou do trabalho?

SEIYA: É. Trabalhamos duro hoje e o chefe deu o resto do dia de folga...

MINO: Bem-vindo de volta, Seiya... O jantar estará pronto logo...

SEIYA: Ótimo... Estou faminto... O que tem para o jantar hoje?

Cercado por crianças, o adolescente adentra o orfanato que ele, sua irmã e sua amiga de infância cuidam desde que eles mesmos eram crianças abandonadas ali. Para ele, era a vida perfeita.

O Fim...


End file.
